Juego Sucio : El precio de la Libertad
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Sexo casual: ¿una droga o adicción? Hermione Granger, inteligente y encantadora, se vera presa entre el primer amor y el deseo. Draco Malfoy, digno heredero de Lucius Malfoy, déspota frió y calculador, No daba un paso sin analizar sus movimientos. Sirius Black, para él no hay nada que temer y si de matar se trata por amor a él no le fallara su magia.
1. Asesinare a mi Esposa

Capitulo I

Draco Malfoy se encontraba, frente el ministro de magia, sus ojos grises no mostraban ninguna expresión al igual que su rostro, lo miro implacable y el susodicho le mantuvo la mirada

— ¿Así que pretende casarme con una Sangre sucia? —su vos esta impregnada de aquel asco sobre humano que el poseía hacia esos seres que el creía inferior a ellos — ¿he imagino que pretende enviarme lo antes posible ha Azkaban por asesinato? — la pregunta salió como el siseo de una serpiente al verse en frente de su adversario... Un humano

— ¡No diga tonterías! — exclamo aquel viejo con suma indignación ante las preguntas déspotas de aquel joven

—De mi boca jamás saldrían palabras tontas, he hablado con la verdad-exhorto el rubio

—He de informarle señor Malfoy, que usted no tiene ninguna alternativa— sonrió complacido al ver al joven tensarse mas en su silla —Claro al menos que usted desee perderlo todo- dijo y una sonrisa surco su rostro

— ¡Jamás! —Se interpuso Draco —Tendrá la respuesta de mis abogados en dos meses — aseguro poniéndose de pie

—Dos semanas —exhorto el viejo y ante la cara del joven prosiguió —Y sin replicas Señor Malfoy, un placer — se despidió el ministro y cerro los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con tal brutalidad

…

— ¡No! —Negó fuertemente, enderezándose en su asiento —No, daré mi brazo a torcer —sentencio

—Sea razonable señor Malfoy — pidió el abogando —No hay otra alternativa si no quiere perder toda la Herencia —

—Solo destacan estas dos opciones-reintegro otro de los abogados de la familia —Perder la herencia o casarse con una hija de Muggles- dijo retóricamente, cerrando la carpeta de papeles que llevaba en manos

— ¿Y que sucede con mi puesto el Wizengamot? –Pregunto el rubio- Es una opción ¿no?, podrían apelar este absurdo — soltó con un deje de esperanza

—Es imposible, su puesto en el consejo es tomado en cuenta después de un año por lo menos—informo

—No hay salida— prosiguió el otro —Usted debe casarse con una hija de Muggles o perderlo todo—

…..

— ¿Ha llegado? — pregunta Ronald Weasley, observando directamente a su amiga, Hermione Granger niega y se deja caer

— ¿Creo que será mas difícil de lo deseado? —participo Harry Potter

—No supongan tonterías— interfirió la castaña —Solo hay que esperar, haber que nos dice Remus— argumento la chica

— ¿Crees que esta vez haya podido...? — rebatió el pelirrojo con un deje de ilusión

—Pregúntaselo tu mismo- le contesta Harry, quien ve entrando al licántropo

—Parece no traer buenas noticias— dice amargo y fustrado

— ¿Remus que ha dicho ha aceptado? —pregunta Molly con cierta emoción por la posibilidad, de ver nuevamente a su fiel amigo Sirius Black, libre e impune ante cualquier cargo del ministro de magia

—No Molly, el muy mal nacido no ha aceptado —

Los presentes se tensaron ante la noticia del Auror y mucho decidieron permanecer en silencio

— ¿Por qué hacen esto? — Pregunto la castaña con la furia contenida — ¿Qué diablo ganan con esto? —

— ¿Realmente creen que Sirius es un Mortifago? —pregunto George Weasley y Remus asintió

—Sinceramente son unos idiotas —vocifero el niño que vivió — ¡A los verdaderos Mortifagos se le han dejado en libertad! —

— ¿Tiene que haber una solución? — pregunto la castaña

—La hay Hermione — contesto el licántropo —Buscar algún mortifago desertor que sea capaz de declarar a su favor —

— ¿Y tu crees que algún pedazo de basura de esas, se ha capaz de ayudarnos? — ironizo con un deje burla e impotencia Ron

—Mortifagos que sean fieles no —razono Hermione— Pero desertores si—

— ¿Cómo quienes? —pregunto burlo George y eso molesto a la castaña

-Los de Hogwarts por ejemplo — puntualizo la señora Weasley

—Dudo que algún Slytherin sea capaz de ayudarnos —interfirió Ginny

—Hay que intentarlo, no podemos negarnos una oportunidad— reintegro la vieja regordeta

—De todas formas, muchos de los Slytherin se han ido de Londres, Parkinson, Zabini y Nott, de los demás poseo poca información, como que han muerto — acentuó Remus

—Yo conozco ha uno, que no se ha ido del país y tampoco ha muerto— intervino Niphamdora Tonks

— ¿Quién? — preguntaron muchos en una sola voz

—Draco Malfoy, mi primo— dijo en tono misteriosos y todos la miraron con desconcierto

— ¿Esta loca acaso? —Estallo Harry —Malfoy nunca nos ayudaría—puntualizo este y muchos le dieron la razón

— ¡Harry! — reprendió la castaña por lo dicho

—Tranquila Hermione—repuso Tonks —El mocoso insolente, no sabe respetar a sus mayores — rio cruelmente a su propio comentario y todos entendieron claramente ese humor negro que caracterizaba a los descendientes de los Black y que corría no solo por sus venas, si no por las del rubio egoísta

—¿Y que se supone que haremos para que Malfoy nos ayude? —

—Eso, déjenmelo a mí — finalizo la muchacha

…..

La joven metamorfosea se encuentra frente las rejas que interponen su paso a la mansión Malfoy, toca el timbre y ve aparecer ante ella a un pequeño elfo

— ¡Señorita Tonks! —el elfo fiel a la familia, logro reconocerla y cedió su pase —Adelante por favor- se apresuro abrir la majestuosa puerta de madera de tono tétrico—Le avisare al señorito de su presencia—informo una ves dentro de la casa

—Gracias — respondió la joven complicidad, mientras tomaba asiento

Solo por unos minutos escucho el sonido de las escaleras, dio vuelta y se puso de pie observando a quien por sangre era su primo

—Buenas Tardes — saludo el rubio educadamente, llegando hasta ella

—Buenas Tardes —respondió ella de la misma forma

— ¿A que debo tu visita? — pregunto mordazmente yendo de una ves al punto

—Necesito hablar contigo —

—Así que quieres hablar — burlo el con una sonrisa sínica la cual la chica acompaño con una sincera y honesta

— Si vienes con el mismo tema de la vez pasada, será mejor que te marches no deseo ser uno de ustedes — advierte observándola fijamente

— Esta vez no vengo por eso Draco, es un tema que puede beneficiarte — informo ella y el la miro interesado

— ¿Convenirme a mí? — Sonríe con burla y ella reprocha esa actitud — ¿Y de que se trataría? —

—Me enterado lo que el ministerio te ha pedido y se que te dan el plazo de al menos un mes para casarte — le hace saber ella — Y no preguntes como lo he sabido — se apresura a contestar la joven al ver que su primo estaba apunto de hacer esa pregunta — Y tu puesto en el Wizengamot se hará valido en un año — la chica cayo temiente de la reacción de joven al saber su proposición

—Directo al punto Tonks, no tengo todo el tiempo para tus estupideces — escupió con rabia

—Necesito tu ayuda Draco — dice ella con rodeos

—Al punto carajo — termina explotando el

—Nuestro tío esta preso por una falsa acusación y necesito de tu confección y del peso que tendrás en el consejo para liberarlo — dijo por fin ella y el la miro con una mueca

— ¿De verdad crees que te ayudare con Black? — ella asiente ante la pregunta del rubio —Creo que me has confundió con un honorable Ravenclaw Tonks, así que si me brindas el honor de tu ausencia me sentiría sumamente complacido —

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan déspota? —Pregunta ella indignada — ¡Es nuestro tío! —

— ¡Lamentablemente su sangre corre por mis venas y eso no puedo evitarlo! — Él callo al ver la cara de desconcierto —No tengo ni la más mínima intención de ayudarte —

—Necesitas Casarte con una hija de Muggles— reprocha ella —Y sinceramente no conozco a la estúpida que quiera meterse contigo, pero si tu en un mes no consigues una esposa de decencia Muggles perderás la herencia —

— ¿Y que diablos tiene que ver todo eso con Sirius Black? —

—Tú me ayudas y yo consigo a tu futura esposa — ironizo ella

— ¿Y quien será la asquerosa sangre sucia? —

—Hermione Granger — responde Tonks sin vacilar y observa el rostro severo de su primo —Ganas más tú que nosotros —

— ¿Y como estas segura que aceptare? Ho no mejor ¿Cómo sabes que no la matare el mismo día de la boda? —

Tonks se eriza al escuchar las palabras dichas por su primo

— Draco razónalo por favor — pidió ella

— ¡Vete en este instante de mi casa, antes de que por mis venas corre tu sangre y te mate aquí mismo! —

—¡Púdrete en el mismísimo infierno Draco Malfoy!— vocifero indignad la chica saliendo de la mansión

…

En la madriguera todos esperaban ansiosos a Niphamdora, al verla aparecer por la chimenea todos se pusieron de pie, pero se sentaron de la misma forma cuando observaron el cabello rojo de la chica por la ira contenida

—¿Qué ha sucedido? — pregunto Remus Lupin

—Draco Malfoy es un desgraciado con mayúsculas — vocifero

—¿Pero que ha pasado Mujer? —

—|Pensé que lo tenia acorralado, pero el chiquillo es un déspota, impertinente y egoísta| — continuo colérica

— ¿Con que lo habías acorralado? — pregunto Harry

— Con lo de su boda — dijo lo mas evidente posible y todos desencajaron sus rostro

— ¿Draco Malfoy se va a casar? — pregunta incrédula Ginny

—No, bueno si, tal ves no lo se —respondió exasperada

— Explícate quieres — pidió Ginny nuevamente

—El ministerio ha amenazado a Draco con quitarle la herencia si no se casa con una hija de Muggles, pero el muy malnacido creo que prefiero perderlo todo —explico ella

— ¿Y tu que le ofreciste? —

—Un trato si el me ayudaba con Sirius yo le conseguiría una esposa — argumento la chica y todos la miraron incrédulos —Es la única alternativa que existe —

— ¿Y quien será la estúpida que se case con el, si llega aceptar? —pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡Tú! — respondió Tonks y la cara de Hermione se transformo en un poema

— ¿QUEEE? —


	2. Sirius Black, el amor de la Sangre Sucia

_Jugo sucio_

Capitulo II

…..

…

— _¡Tú!_ — respondió Tonks y la cara de Hermione se transformo en un poema

— _¿QUEEE? _— Grito la chica con desconcierto — _¿Es una broma verdad? _—pregunto contrariada

—_No lo es_ — negó Tonks —_ ¡No me vean así! _— pidió la metamorfosea — _Es la mejor solución que existe _— articulo con ligereza

—Quizás podría ser la mejo…

La vos de Remus se callo al instante, al escuchar el ruido de silla caída en medio de la sala, todos miraron en dirección a Hermione, quien daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulado, como es posible que tuvieran el mínimo descaro de ponerla en una situación como esa, los observo con rabia por primera vez en su vida, el odio se reflejo en sus ojos, como fieles llamas de fuego

— _¿Están locos cierto? _—Pregunto nuevamente, con la ligera ilusión de que todo eso fuera una mala jugada de su mente, pero los mayores la miran fijamente, dándole a entender que todo es muy serio — ¡_No lo hare!_ — Exclama exaltada — ¡_Es una completa locura! _— finaliza

—_Hermione _— habla la señora Weasley — _Hazlo por Sirius hija, solo serian dos años_ — pronuncio la señora y los ojos de la castaña se abrieron descomunalmente, Dos años, ella no soportaría ni un día al lado de Malfoy, como es posible que pensaran en dos años

— _¿Cómo rayos creen que me casare con el? _— Pregunta con enojo — _Le diré Hola Malfoy, sabes ayer me dieron unas enormes ganas de casarme ¿y que crees? Pues me entere de que necesitas una esposa y para mi dicha tiene que ser una sangre sucia_ — ironiza la chica, mientras ron ríe — _¡No es Gracioso Ro-Ro!_ — exclamo aun mas enfadada la castaña y el pelirrojo torno serio su rostro al escuchar el apodo usado

—_A mi primo le conviene un matrimonio y será aun mas de su beneficencia si fuese con alguien de prestigio_ — hablo nuevamente Tonks tras un incomodo silencio, Hermione la mira detalladamente, analizando cada una de sus palabras

— ¿_Un matrimonio con alguien de prestigio_? — Era obvio que las palabras de la chica estaban empapadas en ironía — ¡_Con un demonio Niphamdora, Draco Malfoy y yo nos odiamos_!—

—_No te pido que lo ames Hermione_ — hablo la chica y la castaña ahogo una carcajada de impotencia —_Solo seria algo momentáneo_ —

— ¿_Momentáneo dos años_? —pregunto contrariada y rio con esa ironía que tenia por dentro —_Estudio Leyes Mágicas y se que para poder llevarse a cabo un divorcio el matrimonio tendrá que estar consumado y no pienso revolcarme con Draco Malfoy_ — exhorto Hermione y el silencio volvió hacer participe en la reunión

—_Esta bien_— hablo el licántropo, observando la situación —_ Esta en tus manos la libertad de Sirius_ — con cierto en fado en la matiz en su voz

—_No puedo hacerlo_ — susurro Hermione más para si que para el resto de los demás

…

Draco Malfoy mantenía la vista fija en sus abogados, quienes revisaban cada detalle de la nueva ley impuesta por el ministerio, en su cabeza rodaban miles de propuesta y una sola solución, la cual el no estaba dispuesto aceptar, no podía casarse con una sangre sucia, no podría permitirse manchar su apellido y no podía permitirse perder todo, tenia que asumirlo estaba contra la espada y la pared, pero el perdería

— _Ninguna Salida_ — hablo el primer abogado — _Solo las dos, de cual usted tiene conocimiento _— hablo retóricamente cerrando la carpeta

—_El Wizengamot, entrara en vigor en ocho meses por lo mínimo_ — hablo el segundo, hojeando los documentos

—_No hay otra alternativa_ — hablo el primer abogado — _Todo esta en sus manos _— término este y ambos se levantaron y abandonaron el despecho

— ¡_Malditaseas Lucios Malfoy por no heredarme en vida_ ¡— azoto contra la gran puerta de madera un objeto que tenia rato manipulando

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

¡Toc! ¡Toc ¡ ¡Toc!

—_Adelante _— ordeno y tras la puerta apareció un pequeño elfo domestico

—_Señorito Malfoy lo solicitan_ — informo el elfo y el pensamiento del rubio viajo hacia el recuerdo de quien por sangre es su prima

—_Si este Tonks, dile que se largue por donde vino_ — ordeno mordazmente

—_No es Tonks, Soy yo Granger_ — hablo la chica entrando a la oficina, el rubio la miro por unos segundos

—_No te han enseñado que para entrar a una estancia debes ser invitada por el dueño_ — hablo paulatinamente en tono burlón

—_Dejémonos de Cordialidades _— pidió la chica

—_Por mi esta bien Sangre sucia_ —… se morfo el chico _— ¿A que debo el honor de tu desagradable visita?_ —

—_Malfoy veras, la desquiciada de Tonks propuso algo, que a mi parecer es ridículo, pero podría solucionar nuestros problemas_ — farfullo la chica con nerviosismo

— _¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte por? _— interrogo nuevamente el rubio

—_Mis motivos no importan_ — respondió ella cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos, el se mantuvo en silencio unos escasos minutos, de todas formas no tenia otra salida

—_De acuerdo_ —acepto el muchacho — _Bajo mis condiciones_ _claro esta_ — se morfo el rubio

—_Creo que no hay mas alternativas_ — razono Hermione y el asintió

La observo de arribo abajo, vio sus piernas torneadas, la falda que la castaña llevaba puesta era algo infantil como para una quinceañera, portaba una camiseta blanca que combina a la perfección con su falda rosa, su cabello para el entonces era rubio castaño y liso, Hermione se sintió incomoda e intimidada, por la mirada del chico

—¿Y bien? — pregunto nuevamente la chica y el pareció reaccionar

—_Vivirás bajo mi techo_— empezó a enumerar el — _No quiero por ningún motivo que desobedezca alguna de mis peticione_s — hizo un gesto con sus manos para que ella callara — _Portaras como la señora Malfoy_ — se detuvo y la observo nuevamente — _No quiero que otros Hombres puedan ver lo que será mío _— enfatizo refiriéndose a sus piernas y Hermione se ruborizo al instante

— ¿_Me serás Infiel?_ — pregunto la castaña y el la miro con un deje de burla mas sin embargo su respuesta fue seria

—_No_ — aseguro Draco

— _¿Como puedo saberlo?_ —interrogó nuevamente la chica sin creer al joven que se encontraba ante ella.

—_No puedes_—respondió el rubio con una pícara y gustosa sonrisa—_Tendrás que creer en mi palabra_—comentó observando a Hermione cautelosamente esperando su rápida reacción.

— ¿_De verdad crees que voy a creerte Malfoy?_ —preguntó la chica con total inconformidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba sus ojos.

—_Granger, no me importa que me creas o no_—testificó seriamente el —_Sólo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia y, además, ahora también serás mi esposa_ —corto tajante y Hermione lo observo con algo de enfado, mas no respondió, ella misma se había metido en ese lio y todo por el, _Sirius Black_

—_Solo espero que cuando mi tío quede en libertad no vallas corriendo tras el_ — revelo Draco su mirada en quien en poco tiempo se convertiría es su esposa, Hermione lo miro con desconcierto y la furia incrementando en sus venas — _Deberías cerrar mas tu mente_ — burlo el chico — _¿Solo dime que no te dejaste poner las manos por ese asqueroso viejo?_ — pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa de burla

— ¿_Cómo te atreves Malfoy_? —Una pregunta demasiado ridícula pero su mente estaba procesándolo todo, como es posible que pensara en Sirius delante de el, imbécil Hermione, se regaño mentalmente, estaba hay poniéndose en manos de su peor enemigo por el ser a quien ella amaba, y aunque es muy loco creerle, ella se había enamorado de Sirius Black a sus trece años, un amor platónico y cuando tuvo sus dieciséis fue correspondido bajo un ardiente beso, actualmente a sus veinte años, solo vivía recuerdos de besos gastos, sis llegar mas que ha un abrazo

—_Veras Granger_ — Malfoy resoplo _— dejémoslo hasta acá, solo espero que cuando el perro pulgoso salga no vallas tras el_ — testifico seriamente


	3. ¿Me quieres Sirius?

Juego Sucio

Capitulo II

….

— _¡Malditaseas mil veces Draco Malfoy!_ —reprendía la castaña en su interior, mientras se dirigía a la madriguera, cuando llego, noto el gran silencio que reinaba, la tención podría, incluso tocarse con las manos, todas las miradas de pronto cayeron en ella, curiosas la observaban

— _¿Quieres decirnos a donde has ido? _— pregunto Ronald en tono irritante, que la molesto aun más, omitió la pregunta y se fijo en el resto de los presentes

—_Aceptare Nyphandora_ — hablo ella y todos la miraron fijamente — _Acepte Casarme con el_ — fue un susurro simple que le dolió y entrecerró sus ojos, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y correspondió al abrazo de la metamorfosea

— _Gracias Hermione, no te imaginas cuan agradecida estoy contigo_ — _testifico la joven — Hoy iremos a ver a mi tío ¿nos acompañas? _— pregunto y la castaña asintió, necesita hablar con Sirius, necesitaba decirle que se casaría para salvarlo, necesitaba un abrazo de su parte y necesitaba de esos ojos grises, de repente como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, todo le dio vuelta y Draco Malfoy, vino a su mente, Ese mercurio en los ojos del licántropo, también le pertenecía a su futuro esposo

….

Caminaron por varios pasillos tétricos y escalofriantes, hasta verse frente una sala, la cual la chica presumía, seria la sala de visitas, para los que presos que aun no recibían su condena, al abrirse la puerta y el corazón de la ex – Gryffindor, latió con mayor intensidad al verlo sentado en la mesa, irreverente como siempre, con la barba crecida y su pelo salvaje, definitivamente ese era su sapo azul, Ho mejor dicho su lobo gris

Contemplo el momento en que su mejor amigo se abrazo a su padrino, y sintió remordimiento, ese que sentía, cada ves que Harry Potter presumía de quien era Sirius Black

— _¿Y tu no me saludaras?_ — pregunto el hombre, extendiendo ambos brazos para recibirla en un abrazo, al cual ella respondió con entrega total, fue mas prolongado que los demás, pero no hubo ningún tipo de sospechas, que podía suceder entre una niña de veinte años y un hombre de casi cincuenta y siete años que se conocían desde hace ya años atrás, pudieron suceder muchas cosas, de las cuales solo ellos tenían conocimiento, la miro anhelante después de separase, y ella le sonrió con cariño

—_Hemos logrado tu pronta libertad_ — sonríe Tonks luego de segundos con total naturalidad

— _¿A cambio de que?_ — pregunto Sirius, es que si algo sabia el, es que para lograr algo, siempre tenias que recurrir a un has de bajo de la manga

— _Draco, testificara a tu favor, el es un mortifago desertor y sabe quien perteneció a las filas de voldemort, eso mas el testimonio de muchos de la orden, ganaremos el caso_ — contesto emocionada Nyphandora, pero el dudo un momento y vio fijamente a Harry y Hermione, quienes permanecían en total silencio

— ¿_Qué pidió a cambio?_ — pregunto perspicaz, y, los ojos de Nyphandora viajaron a Hermione, en acto de inocencia

—_Necesitaba casarse y yo he le propu_…

— ¿_Te casaras con tu primo_? — interrumpió Sirius y Nyphandora rio con burla, ante la pregunta de su tío

—_No Sirius como se te ocurre, Draco necesita casarse con una hija de Muggles_ — Hermione bajo la mirada ante la confesión de la chica y no tardo en sentir la vista del licántropo encima de ella

— _¿Aceptaste?_ — pregunto el, pero luego maldijo, claro que había aceptado casarse, si no, no le fueran informado de su futura libertad

—_Si_ — respondió con decisión la chica y el masajeo sus sienes

—_No te preocupes Sirius _— hablo Harry por primera ves — _Sera momentáneo_ — informo el pelinegro

—_No tienes por que sacrificarte por mi Hermione_ — pidió inquietante el hombre y ella lo miro contrariada

—_No es un sacrificio para mi Sirius_ — Mintió la chica, la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba se abrió de pronto dándole pasas algunos Aurores, que pidieron le Tonks y a Potter, que los acompañaran un momento, el momento preciso para dejar ha ambos amantes a solas

El silencio basto unos minutos, en el cual, el solo la observaba, detallándola, ella le mantuvo la mirada por unos escasos segundos y luego la bajo

— _No es necesario que te sacrifiques_ — pidió nuevamente el, y ella levanto la mirada

—_No lo estoy haciendo_ — negó ella — _Me casare, si lo hare, para salvarte pero para mi no es un sacrificio _— testifico ella

— ¿_Entonces me dirás que es un placer para ti casarte con Draco_? — pregunto con ironía

— ¡_No_| — corto ella, con rabia — _no saltare de alegría al hecho de que me casare con un ser a quien odio _—refuto la chica acercándose a el

— ¡_Del odio al amor hay un paso! _— vocifero Sirius con enfado

—_No me vengas con esas estupideces_ — alerto la chica, con rabia por lo dicho, como se atrevía a pensar que ella pudiera dar ese pasó, se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir de hay, pero Sirius lo impidió tomándola del brazo

—_Escucharme muy bien Hermione_ — pidió tomándole la cara entre sus manos —_ Te prohíbo enamorarte de Malfoy_— restringió antes de rosar sus labios con los de la chica — _Por que si te pierdo, juro que lo mato _— dijo causando escalofríos en la chica

— _¿Serias capaz de matar a tu sobrino? _— pregunto consternada, pero claramente ella sabia que no iba a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy

—_Por supuesto_ — reintegro sin vacilar, mirándola a los ojos causando cierta conmoción

— ¿_Me quieres Sirius? _— pregunto Hermione con cierto sentimiento y el respondió ha aquella pregunta con un beso rápido pero apasionado

—_Jamás pongas en duda mis sentimientos hacia ti_ — sostuvo el y por fin la soltó, el la perdería si, no sabe precisamente la fecha pero perdería su pequeña Hermione, a la que alguna ves se cruzo en un pasillo de su casa y la introdujo en una habitación, a quien acaricio y beso, mas nunca se atrevió a estar íntimamente con ella, quizás por remordimiento, pero no lo hizo, golpeo la mesa con fustración, su mano cicatrizada se cerro en un puño, y lamentaba, maldecía mil y una vez no haberla hecho suya, no haber sido el primer hombre porque ese lugar lo tomaría, Draco Malfoy

Hermione salió de la habitación, con sentimientos encontrados, cuando se encontró lo mas lejos posible se recostó en una pared y se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos

Flash Black

— _Sirios …— susurro Hermione, mientras alejaba al hombre de sus labios, eso estaba mal, pensaba, pero que diablos le podía hacer ella al hormigueo que sentía en su vientre cada ves que el la tocaba _

— _¿Si? — pregunto el poco interesado _

—_No... No debemos, esto esta mal — tartamudeo la castaña con la respiración entre cortada, el la beso nuevamente haciéndola olvidar por completo de su sermón _

Fin del Flash Black

Como era posible que ella, con tan solo 15 años le fuera, entregado su corazón a una persona que ahora se encontraba prisionera, cerró los ojos dejando salir una lágrima de impotencia

— ¿_A quien intentas engañar_? — pregunto una vos ronca y fría, que ella reconocía a la perfección

—_Lárgate Malfoy_ — sus palabras salieron lentas y amenazantes, los ojos grises de el brillaron y sus labios se tornaron en una mueca

—_Cuida tu vocabulario, querida esposa_ — se regocijo con cada palabra que utilizo para ofenderla, aunque ciertamente a el le produjeron algo de asco

—_No agotes lo que queda de mi paciencia_ — pidió Hermione tratando de controlar sus impulsos, él la miro con desagrado

— _¿Las pulgas te dieron alergia?_ — pregunto el con burla para hacerla molestar y lo logro

— _¡Basta ya de Chistes baratos!_ — escupió ella y el chasqueo la lengua, saco las manos de su fino pantalón de gala y observo sus ojos llorosos, nuevamente una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

—_La boda será n dos días_ — hablo el de pronto y ella asintió —_ Solo tienes que probarte el vestido, lo demás se lo dejas a mi madre_ — informo

—_Bien por mí _— acordó ella, separándose de la pared y dando dos pasos, y todo el mundo a sus pies se movió por completo, se sostuvo de lo más cercano, que fue el rubio, quien por acto reflejo le sostuvo por los brazos poniéndola a la altura de su pecho y ella por impulso se recostó de su pecho cerrando los ojos

Sirius Black quien salía del ministerio en completa libertad, paro en seco al verle dicha escena, sus ojos se tornaron negros y sus manos se volvieron puño, Draco sonrió de lado, al percatarse de la presencia del animago y soltó los brazos de la chica envolviéndola en un abrazo


	4. Scorpius Hyperion

_Juego Sucio_

Capitulo IV

….

….

Sirius Black quien salía del ministerio en completa libertad, paro en seco al verle dicha escena, sus ojos se tornaron negros y sus manos se volvieron puño, Draco sonrió de lado, al percatarse de la presencia del animago y soltó los brazos de la chica envolviéndola en un abrazo, ella se tenso pero antes de intentar zafarse la vos del rubio la alarmo

—_Sera mejor que iniciemos una actuación_— dijo en susurro al odio de la chica, Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar el por que, cuando escucho el flash de cámaras, se soltó bruscamente de Draco y miro horrorizada, delante de ella estaba Sirius Black entre Nyphandora y Harry, todos estos mirándolos relativamente y a su frente varios periodistas del profeta, el quisquilloso y corazón de bruja, el periodista de la ultima se acerco a ellos corriendo, Draco rodeo a Hermione por la cintura y esta se sobresalto al sentir la calidez abrumadora de su brazo y sin poder evitarlo se giro bruscamente, ella no contaba que el estuviera demasiado cerca y sus labios se rozaron, justo con el flash, por mas inquietante que fuera el hecho de que los fotografiaran, ella no se aparto y el se inmuto a mantenerse firme y terminar de sellar sus labios con los de ella, convirtiéndose en un beso

El periodista sonrió fotografiando el momento, mientras en su mente se armaba un dilema, como era posible que dos seres que se odiaban, supuestamente ellos, por sus ideales de sangre se encontrasen besándose

— ¡_Hermione!_ — un gruñido salió de la boca del animago, que hiso que la chica se separara del rubio, el sonrío, mas no la soltó, ella no se atrevió a levantar la cara, no podía mirar a Sirius a la cara.

— _¡Que gusto que hallas salido Black!_ — Exclamo el rubio con ironía —_ Sera un placer para mi y Hermione verte en la boda _— enfatizo cada palabra dirigida al animago y en ese momento todos los periodista se lanzaron prácticamente sobre ellos, él les había revelado una gran primicia, sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció junto con la castaña

Hermione cerró los ojos ante la presión que se hizo en su cabeza al momento del encantamiento y se soltó rápidamente de Draco, miro donde se encontraba y rápidamente se percato que estaban en living de la mansión Malfoy

— _¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá?_ — pregunto con desconcierto

—_Necesito que sepas algo_ — informo el y ella enarco una ceja — _Si vas a casarte conmigo es necesario que lo sepas _— hablo paulatinamente — _Sígueme _— le informo y ella obedeció sin poner resistencia alguna, si Malfoy quería que ella se enterrara de algo es por que realmente valía la pena

Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta, caminaron por varios pasillos, a la chica se le hacia ligeramente curioso, el laberinto que era esa Mansión, se detuvieron frente una puerta la cual el abrió, Hermione lo miro dudosa unos segundos y luego avanzo, era una habitación muy distinta al resto de esa casa, claramente por la decoración pertenecía a un bebe y ella no se equivoco, en una de las esquina se encontraba una señora de unos cuarenta años tenia un bebe de unos dos años en brazos, Hermione sonrió con ternura al observar que el niño había levantado la cabeza para observar a las personas que habían invadido su habitación

— ¿_Es tuyo?_ — le pregunto la chica a Draco que solo asintió en afirmativa — _¡Es hermoso ¡ _— no pudo evitar decirlo y Malfoy sonrió, se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño y se deleito con el, su piel igual de blanca a la de su padre, _Sus ojos eran grises mercurio y su iris era azul, simplemente impresionante. Su mirada atrapaba, sus cejas y pestañas apenas podían apreciarse debido a la claridad de su cabello apenas era reconocible, por impulso miro a Draco y nuevamente al bebe, este ultimo le sonrió y a ella se le arrugo el corazón _

_Se agacho frente el bebe y este la miro curioso _

_— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — pregunto ella_

—_Dos_ — respondió Malfoy calmadamente y el bebe giro el rostro al ver a su padre, reconoció su vos y estiro los brazos en dirección al rubio, anisadamente hacia gestos con sus manitas — _Es hora de irnos_ — refuto Draco

— _¿No lo cargaras?_ — Pregunta ella en desagrado y el niega — ¡Es_ tu hijo_¡ — dice ella como si fuese lo mas evidente

—_Es mejor que salgamos _— habla el rudamente y ella se pone de pie, saliendo junto a el de aquella recamara

— _¿Cómo se llama?_ — pregunta con interés

—_Scorpius Hyperion_ — responde sin rodeos y ella sonríe de lado

—_Veo que es natural, que ustedes lleven nombres de constelaciones_ — declaro Hermione y el no le dio importancia — Es un bebe ¿sabes? — lanzo la chica y el la observo

—_Claro que lo se_ — testifico el rubio

—_No mereces que lo trates así_ — defendió Hermione

—_No te metas, en lo que no te importa_ — declaro el

—_Claro que me importa_ — vacilo ella _— ¡Me casare contigo, ese niño pasa hacer algo mío ¡ _— callo inmediatamente al saber el peso de sus palabras

— _No te encariñes con mi hijo Granger, esto es una falsa y pronto terminara_— interpuso el y ella callo incapaz de continuar

…..


	5. Pagaras Con sangre

_Juego Sucio_

….

Capitulo v

…..

Se lamentaba una y otra ves el hecho de haber aceptado casarse con Draco Malfoy, bajo las escaleras con fastidio, tenia que mudarse de la mansión Black en cuanto le fuera posible no quería toparse con Sirius aunque ciertamente eso era imposible

── Buenos Días ── saludo entrando al comedor

── Buenos Días ── se acoplaron algunos al saludo, levanto la mirada y choco con la de Sirius, su nerviosismo se hizo presente, el timbre hizo que el espejismo que se estaba formado frente a ella se rompiera

── Hermione hija, te buscan ── la vos de la señora Weasley se hizo presente

── ¿Quién? ── se atrevió a preguntar la castaña

── La señora Malfoy ── informo la vieja regordeta y el aliento de la chica se congelo por segundos, pero aun así camino decidida hasta la sala quizás la señora Malfoy le pudiera traer buenas noticias, como que su hijo hubiera desistido de la idea de casarse con ella

── Señora Malfoy ── opto por saludo y la refinada mujer sonrió tenuemente

── Hermione Granger ── deletreo la señora con delicadeza ── Mi futura yerna ── finalizo con una sonrisa tierna, la castaña respiro profundo ante lo que escucho y forzó una sonrisa

── ¿Y dígame a que debo su visita? ── Se morfo rápidamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella

── Mi hijo me ha encargado los preparativos de la boda ayer ── sonrió con frescura, al parecer le emocionaba la idea de dicha boda ── Se que solo faltan dos días, pero ya me he puesto a trabajar con mi asistente ── tomo pausa mientras la examinaba, cosa que incomodo a Hermione ── Solo nos faltaría el menú de la boda y el vestido que portaras y mi hijo no supo decirme tu talla y creo que es mejor que tu misma lo escojas ── agrego la rubia

── De acuerdo ── acepto la chica

── Esta bien querida, será mejor iniciar de una ves ── agrego complacida poniéndose en pie, la castaña forzó nuevamente una sonrisa ── Por cierto Hermione ── nombro ── He mandado a buscar a tu madre para que nos acompañe ── finalizo caminando delante de ella

La castaña abrió los ojos con asombros, sus padres, por merlín como fue tan idiota en olvidar ese detalle, que irían a decir sus padres de la boda con ese hombre que para ellos era un completo extraño y que tipo de explicaciones iba a dar cuando le preguntaran por su relación, al darse cuenta ya se encontraba subiéndose al coche que las trasladaría hacia su destino

No tardaron ni treinta minutos en llegar a un caro almacén ¿Muggle? , su cara de desconcierto fue notaria

── Me pareció indicado que escogieras el vestido en tu mundo, con tu madre ── agrego Narcissa Malfoy tenuemente y Hermione diviso por la ventanilla a quien era su madre vestida casualmente, se bajo del auto totalmente contrariada por la situación

── Buenos días madre ── hablo ella, se sorprendió así misma de la manera tan tosca en que le hablo a su progenitora

── Buenos días Hermione ── respondió de la misma forma Jane Granger ── ¿Y me imagino que usted es Narcissa Malfoy? ── pregunto educadamente

── Exactamente ── afirmo la rubia ── Sera mejor que entremos, nos esperan ── puntualizo Narcissa y Jane le siguió el paso junto a su hija

── Nos debemos muchas explicaciones señorita ── susurro la castaña mayor y Hermione bufo, sabia que no solo debía dar explicaciones, miro hacia a una pared y diviso la fecha treinta de noviembre

….

* * *

Sirius se dejo caer sobre su cama con una botella de whiskey de fuego en su mano, inclino su codo y llevo la botella en dirección a su boca, tomando el líquido sintiendo como este quemaba su garganta

La perdería, no para siempre, al menos eso pensaba, aunque claramente corría el riesgo de que ella se llegara a enamorar y eso era lo que él temía

Sonrió con amargura mientras tomaba nuevamente un trago, ¿Cómo era posible que el se había enamorado de esa niña?, si su ahijado se enterara de seguro no le volviera hablar, Quizás si lo mejor era dejarla ir …..

── ¿Pero que rayos piensas? ── se reprocho así mismo ── ¡Jamás la dejare ir! ── dijo mientras sellaba consigo mismo ese juramento, él lucharía en la oscuridad por su amor, amor clandestino

….

Camina hasta un espejo observando el pulcro vestido blanco, sonrió en la inconciencia, con una emoción triste, se casaría, si lo haría, pero no con Sirius, no con plata sino con mercurio

Ves el reflejo de tu madre y de tu futura suegra en el espejo, ambas mujeres sonriendo complacidas

── ¡Te ves Hermosa! ── alaga la señora jane con una lagrimas, si estaba enfadada todo su enojo se le fue al verla así vestida

── ¡Toda una Malfoy! ── no pudo evitar mencionar la madre de Malfoy, la castaña se giro luciendo aun mas dicho vestido y sonrió, una sonrisa rota apareció en su rostro

* * *

Sentado en su escritorio de madera de alce se encontraba Draco Malfoy, giro su silla hacia el ventanal y sonrió con amargura, tenia que admitirlo, al menos admitírselo al mismo, la extrañaba con todo su corazón, pero jamás en su vida la perdonaría, no le perdonaría el hecho de que lo hubiesen abandonado, movió nuevamente su silla y abrió el cajón con llave sacando de el una foto

── ¡Pagaras con sangre lo que me hiciste! ── le hablo lentamente a la foto ── ¡Te lo juro por nuestro hijo! ── Lentamente acaricio la foto ── Te lo juro por mi, pagaras con tu sangre ── dejo caer la foto en el cabete ── ¡Te lo juro Ginebra Weasley! ──

…

* * *

Se dejo caer en la banca del parque necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio, miro al cielo buscando respuestas pero era inútil, el cielo no le daría respuestas

Acomodo su cabello detrás de su ojera y sintió como la brisa acariciaba su cara y se sobre salto al escuchar la vos de Draco Malfoy

── No hay marcha atrás ── hablo despacio y se sentó a su lado

── Lo se ── resoplo convencida ── Aun no puedo creer lo que esta pasando ── sonrió con amargura y el rubio la acompaño ── ¿Cómo esta? ── pregunto calmadamente

── ¿Quién yo? Pues… bien ── respondió con el entrecejo fruncido, Hermione rio sin ganas

── No tu Malfoy, el bebe ¿Cómo esta él? ── pregunto nuevamente la chica

── No te encariñes Granger ── Repitió nuevamente las palabras que dijo en la Mansión

── ¿Por qué no lo quieres? ── hablo pero se maldijo internamente al ver la cara del rubio

── Mantente callada Granger ── aconsejo

── ¿Me podrías explicar al menos tu indiferencia con él? ── pidió nuevamente, pero el chico no hablo ── ¿Dime al menos que lo quieres? ── lo estaba exasperando y ella lo sabia y de cierta forma ¿le gustaba? ── ¿Malfoy dime algo? ──

── Cállate ── pronuncio y ella sonrió

── Sabes a veces me pongo a pensar como fuera tu aspecto si fueras pelinegro, así como Harry ── sonrió complacida al pensar que lo había ofendido, su sonrisa se esfumo al verlo mirarla y sonreírle

── ¿Así que me piensas? ── cuestiono ── Que curioso ── volvió a sonreír y ella bufo se giro hacia un lado y su corazón bombardeo mas rápido, Sirius los estaba observando

── Malfoy ── nombro

── ¿Si? ──

── Bésame ──


	6. Resiste

_Juego Sucio_

….

Capitulo VI

…..

Acaricio la foto con dolor y la abrazo a su pecho, mientras lloraba, ya había tomado una decisión y no podía echarse para atrás, sus pensamientos revoleteaban

Ella quería una vida con Harry Potter y lo iba a conseguir, egoísta era una egoísta y lo sabia pero que le podía hacer, su cuerpo tuvo deseos de mujer no de madre, su corazón se detuvo cuando la carta de Harry llego con una lechuza, él quería una vida con ella, casi un año había pasado tras su partida, cuando decidió irse a Rusia lo menos que pensó es que podía encontrarse con Draco Malfoy

Lo menos que jamás pensó es que podía revolcarse con Malfoy, una lágrima resbalo de su rostro al recordar el día en que despertó enredada en los brazos del rubio, otra lagrima más por el recuerdo que tiene presente de ella misma observando aquella prueba de embarazo

Separo la foto de su cuerpo y beso lentamente donde se dibujaba un bebe rubio en sus brazos…._Su hijo_

No le importo nada armar una maleta, no le importo el lloriqueo de su bebe en la cuna y no le importo, no sintió el dolor de madre cuando avanzo hacia Draco y le dijo

"Es solo tu hijo.. has con él lo que te plazca "

Hoy tras casi dos años de haberlos dejados, todo se le hace presente y ella le ruega a Merlín que Draco guarde su secreto, si alguien se entera del origen del pequeño Scopius ella perderá a Harry y ya había sacrificado mucho, abrazo su vientre en estos momentos ella esperaba a su segundo hijo

Escucho pasos por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación y tiro la foto debajo de la cama, la puerta se abrió con delicadeza

── ¿Ginny que te sucede? ── le pregunto su madre con preocupación

── ¿Crees que seré buena madre? ── sintió el recelo interno de hacer esa pregunta

── ¡oh mi pequeña! ── exclamo la mujer y se agachándose a su lado para poder abrazarla ── ¡Serás la mejor! ── consoló la mujer abrazándola mas fuerte

….

── Malfoy ── nombro

── ¿Si? ──

── Bésame ── pidió la chica angustiosa ¿Dónde diablos estaba quedando eso de que hacia todo por sacrificio? ¿Qué diablos quería mostrarle ella a Sirius?, él rubio miro en dirección a ella y diviso a su tío avanzando hacia ellos, sonrió cauteloso y miro a la castaña con determinación

── Él lo sabe, para que fingir ── consagro la frase y Hermione bufo exasperada ── ¿Al menos que quieras volver a besarme sangre sucia? ── deletreo lentamente y se acerco a su rostro, la chica sintió un cosquilleo y antes de cualquiera cosa el rubio hablo nuevamente ── Es mejor que nos vallamos ── susurro en el odio de Hermione y la tomo por la mano para hacer su ya casi tan acostumbrada desaparición

….

Aparecieron en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione se soltó rápidamente al ver sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Draco

── ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ── pregunto con curiosidad y deje de inseguridad

── Hace un momento tú ── la señalo con su dedo ── me pediste un beso ¿no es así? ── pregunto con cautela, ella afirmo con su cabeza

── Tú sabes el motivo por el cual lo hice ── exhorto ella y él sonrió tenuemente

── Nos casaremos en dos días ── hizo pausa tomando asiento en uno de los muebles ── Y no te conozco completamente ──

── Yo si creo conocerte completamente ── se morfo ella en la ingenuidad de palabras

── No me refiero a eso Granger ── burló este ── Estamos completamente solos ── sonrió seductor y se inclino hacia adelante ── Desnúdate ── ordeno sin rodeos

¡Por amor a Merlín!, paso por la cabeza de Hermione, le estaba pidiendo que se desnudara para él, lo miro sin darle crédito aun a sus palabras

── No lo hare ── se negó completamente ofendida

── Pronto serás mi esposa, adelantar o atrasar las situaciones no seria nada fuera de lo normal ── deletreo sin ninguna gracia posible

── No lo hare ── repitió nuevamente sus palabras y se dio vuelta con toda la intensión de marcharse de esa maldita casa, sintió como en su muñeca se cerraba con fuerza una mano gimió de dolor por el acto de rudeza, se topo de frente con los ojos de Malfoy sin saber muy bien su respiración se agito descomunalmente

No hubo palabras entre ellos solo un descomunal beso que él se apresuro a dar, ella refuto sin conseguir nada a cambio solo logro aumentar el vigor de tal beso, la abrazo se apodero de su cuerpo con sus brazos, sonrió triunfador cuando al fin ella también respondió con furia controlada, la condujo a ciegas hasta las escalares, no tenia problemas con la ubicación conocía a la perfección su casa

Un escalón, una mordida rebuscada de su parte, otro escalón un gemido tímido que escapa de los labios de ella….

Cada escalón y los besos eran mas apasionados, sin palabras para ellos sobraban, era encantador poder sentir esa pasión de puro odio en sus cuerpo saberse próximos a encuentro fortuito y que por algún motivo en particular Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpir

La ropa ya se había vuelto un obstáculo, una barrera que no tardaron en franquear, no hubo conocimiento por parte de ambos más cuando Draco giro el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación, fue cuando ella respiro con desespero y él sonrió frívolo, sabiéndose responsable de la falta de oxigeno de ella, la miro por unos segundo su pecho desnudo su abdomen plano el sujetador morado que hacia contraste perfecto con su pantalón negro desabrochado

Avanzo hacia ella ansioso de su cuerpo, la sujeto por la nuca rozo sus labios, acaricio su abdomen generando un sinfín de emociones en la castaña y beso su cuello, las piernas de Hermione se dejaron doblar y la sujeto con fuerza

── _Resiste_ ── susurro el rubio aun en su cuello ── _viene la mejor parte_ ── informo acariciando la parte intima de la chica


	7. Sorprendiéndonos

_Juego Sucio_

_..._

_..._

**lastima, no ese sentimiento me repugna, pero se que he tenido errores en cuanto a la redacción cosa que he mejorado, en cuanto a mis ideas, señores es mi imaginación y a muchos no les agradan todos los fanfics que se publican pero otros si, así que en cuanto a eso me valen sus criticas yo le doy rienda libre a mi imaginación que ella haga lo que le plazca con las letras y las puede re-ordenar armando lineas que me llenen de satisfacciones.**

**¿Avergonzarme? ¿Quien yo? !Jamas!, señores yo soy de las que pueden darle gracias a dios por un día mas de vida, como muchos saben mi historial medico es muy amplio y me alegra que mi imaginación haga sus jugadas, acepto orgullosamente haber tenido mis errores como novata en este ámbito, pero los mejore ¿Gracias a que?, sencillo a las criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, a las personas no se les ofenden, se les enseñan entendido, y no me avergüenzo ser venezolana para nada, ****lo que me avergüenza es tener compatriotas que insultan y ofenden.**

….

Capitulo VII

…..

── _Resiste_ ── susurro el rubio aun en su cuello ── _viene la mejor parte_ ── informo acariciando la parte intima de la chica ella ahogo un gemido sonoro y él sonrió satisfecho, la beso despacio y con los ojos abiertos a la expectativa de los gesto de la cara de Hermione, se sentó en la cama y la obligo a enrollar las piernas en la cadera de él, abandono su boca para besar su cuello, ella arqueo la espalda ante la sensación de humedad de su cuello, enredo sus mano en el cabello del rubio y presiono su cabeza contra su cuello, podría jurarlo el deseo la estaba matando y era agobiante tenerlo tan cerca y la misma ves tan lejos, las manos del rubio viajaron hasta los glúteos de ella, apretándolos, sonrió sobre el cuello de la chica al escucharla susurrar cosas incoherente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Sirius Black observo la escena fijamente, la mujer que amaba estaba compartiendo asiento con el malnacido de su sobrino, avanzo con rapidez y su mirada se topo con la de Draco Malfoy por un momento cuando este se voltea a mirar, no le dieron tiempo a nada por arte de magia, y es que realmente así fue, ambos desaparecieron, ahora se encontraba frente esa gran mansión perteneciente a los Malfoy, el instinto quizás lo llevo allá, toco el timbre y la puerta se abrió dejando ver aun criatura pequeña ante sus ojos

── ¿Tu amo se encuentra? ── fue una pregunta tan tosca como tan rápida que sus cuerdas bocales produjeron, el elfo solo asintió en afirmativa y cuando se dispuso a preguntar que era lo que deseaba este se abrió paso rudamente adentrándose en living, agudizo su olfato como digno animago que lo orgullecía ser y percibió el aroma que siempre arropaba a la castaña distorsionado por un olor a perfume caro, no tardo mucho en sacar sus propias conclusiones y con las protestas del pobre elfo domestico, corrió hacia las escaleras

Subió rápidamente y al llegar a la mitad del pasillo su boca se abrió ligeramente

── Esto no puede ser ── dijo para si mismo agachándose a recoger el sweater que llevaba Hermione hace menos de treinta minutos, camino no mas de veinte pasos y la puerta de una de las numerosas habitaciones de ese pasillo se encontraba semi abierta, busco en su bolsillo y saco la varita ── te dije que lo mataría ── testifico él y tiro la puerta con la mano libre y varita en alto, bajo la mano en el mismo instante en que la subió, Hermione , su Hermione se encontraba en una posición demasiado tentadora en brazos de otro ── ¡Hermione! ── exclamo con ira haciendo sobre saltar a la pareja, solo logro que se detuvieran l a chica bajo el rostro y lo escondió en el cuello de Draco, este ultimo sonrió arrogante

── ¿Qué crees que haces Black? ── deletreo cada letra lentamente, trato de deshacerse de Hermione pero ella se aferro a él con decisión ── ¡Lárgate! ── ordeno deleitándose con la cara de su tío, Hermione jalo hacia ella el edredón de la cama para cubrirse, el joven rubio respiro con calma cuando ella se levanto de encima de él y levanto su cara puso su vista en alto

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── pregunto ella tratando de imitar resentimiento en su voz

── ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ── cuestiono Sirius ── Yo te amo ── hizo pausa y llevo una mano a sus cienes ── ¡Eres una Maldita pr… ──

── ¡No te atrevas! ── exclamo con firmeza ella y Draco solo era espectador, intervendría si lo haría pero solo cuando supiera que le correspondiera

── ¿Qué no me atreva? ── pregunto con sorna ── Te ibas a costar con él ── dijo señalándolo

── ¿Y a ti que te importa Sirius? ── lo miro perspicaz, cada palabra que decía le dolía mas a ella eso podía jurarlo ── él será mi esposo, así que tengo todo el derecho de revolcarme con él cuando se me pegue mi regalada gana ── escupió

── Eso si sobrevive ── susurro con rencor , Draco al escuchar las palabras se puso de pie, el animago sin dejar de ver a Hermione levanto la varita ── Crucios ── conjuro contra él rubio derribándolo en la cama nuevamente

── ¡Malfoy! ── grito horrorizada por él acto

── Te dije que era capaz de matarlo ── le recordó Black, ella lo miro indignada y ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie

── Pues tendrás que matarme a mi también ── reto con molestia

── ¿Qué diablos crees que dices? ── cuestiono con asombro

── ¡Lo que escuchaste! ── exclamo harta y con evidente molestia

── Hermione ── razono un momento ── vámonos de aquí ── propuso ── yo te amo tu me am.. ──

── No ── lo interrumpió ella ── te ame, pero ya es pasado ── mintió con naturalidad aunque sintió una daga clavarse en su alma

── Eso no puede ser cierto t…. ──

── Si te hace sentir mejor creer eso, adelante hazlo ── animo con una sonrisa estúpida ── a mi sinceramente me da igual ── volvió a mentir y trago hondo, Draco sonrió, sabia que mentía a la perfección su menta la delataba y al parecer el perro pulgoso estaba muy ocupado con su corazón para usar su mente esos instantes

── Ya lo oíste Black porque no me evitas la pena de sacarte de mi casa── aconsejo Draco con ironía

── Esto no te lo perdonare Hermione ── susurro antes irse, Draco cerro la puerta y Hermione se dejo caer en la cama

── Hee ¿Estas bien? ── Se atrevió a preguntar él y escucho un sosollo de la chica camino hasta quedar frente a ella, se inclino y le tomo la barbilla para levantarle la cara, ella hizo un movimiento brusco, soltó el edredón y camino has recoger su sweater

── Esto nunca debió pasar ── se lo puso con rapidez y salió de la habitación, Draco revolvió su cabello con frustración y salió de tras de ella la alcanzo rápidamente y cerro su mano en la muñeca de la chica la atrajo con violencia hacia él y la abrazo por la cintura

── Creo que Scorpius le gustaría jugar hoy con alguien ── arrastro sus palabras y beso ligeramente los labios de la chica ── ¿no te gustaría jugar con mi hijo Granger? ──

* * *

**Aceptemos hoy Malfoy nos sorprendió a todos en general, incluyéndome**

**S. Guzmán, Modelo **


	8. Tenemos Algo en común

**"_Juego Sucio"_**

**Capitulo dedicado muy especialmente a : sailor mercuri o neptune, AbytutisCM, Annie Thompson y moonlight10060 por apoyar todas mis locas ideas. **

….

Capitulo VIII

…..

Ginebra Weasley abrió el sobre plateado que la imponente lechuza amarilla había dejado en su ventana, sus letras de color verde y su reluciente caligrafía oficializaban la boda que se realizaría el día próximo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, coloco la invitación sobre el mesón de la cocina y apretó la mandíbula con furia contenida, aunque no se explica el motivo de su rabia comprendió rápidamente que el hecho de que Hermione se casara con Malfoy le convertiría a ella en la madre de su hijo, aunque Scorpius no fuera de opinión publica los periodista alojarían el hecho de que el pequeño heredero fuera hijo de la próxima pareja de casados, tomo el sobre nuevamente y lo arrugo entre sus manos

── _no te lo permitiré_ ── susurro con recelo ── _tu nunca serás la madre de mi hijo, nunca Hermione _──

….

Sirius subió las escaleras hacia su habitación hecho una furia, tiro la puerta haciendo resonar el vacío de el pasillo, arrojo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, pateo todo lo que pudo y rompió todo lo que se le atravesó tratando de deshacer de esa rabia que tenia encima, cuando se sintió agotado se dejo caer a un lado de la cama y golpeo el piso hasta el punto de hacer sangrar su puño, no le importo el dolor o la sangre que en esos momentos ya había manchado sus pantalones, solo tenia en mente una cosa y esa era el odio que estaba sintiendo contra su sobrino y hacia ella, el suave golpeteo de la puerta le hizo volver nuevamente al mundo

── ¿Quién? ── Su vos sonó áspera

── Ginny ── se escucho del otro lado de la puerta ── necesito hablar contigo ── le hizo saber y este negó frustrado

── No quiero hablar con nadie ── informo y aun así a pesar de haberse negado a la presencia de la pelirroja esta abrió la puerta y su presencia hizo que el animago fijara su mirada en ella── te dije que no quería hablar con nadie ── refuto con la mandíbula apretada y en tono amenazador

── Tu y yo tenemos algo en común, además de Harry ── agrego

── ¿Qué podemos tener tu y yo en común? A parte de Harry ──

── _Hermione Granger_ ── susurro inclinándose todo lo que su abultado vientre le permitió, Sirius giro la cabeza y la observo con cierto asombro ── Digamos que tu y Hermione no siempre se cuidaron de que hubieran espectadores ── sonrió con burla ante sus propias palabras

── ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ── pregunto rápidamente y con voz áspera, ella rio ante la pregunta del hombre

── No quiero nada a cambio, al menos no específicamente material, lo tengo todo al lado de Harry ── se morfo con ironía y tomo asiento en la cama ── Aleja a Hermione, eso es lo que quiero ── exhorto con seguridad y con rostro serio, el animago la miro severo

── ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres? ── cuestiono el hombre ── ¿Por que quieres que aleje a Hermione? ──

── La quiero lejos de los Malfoy's ── se puso de pie ── Y mis motivos y razones me las guardo Sirius ── termino poniéndose en marcha y su mano se vio de pronto entrelazada con el del animago

── Más te vale pequeña pelirroja, por la amistad que tengo con tus padres que tu no estés engañando a mi ahijado ── siseo amenazadoramente

── Tu y yo tenemos cola que pisarnos Sirius ── se morfa la pelirroja dando se vuelta para encararlo ── Y tu yo nos necesitamos mutuamente, solo piénsalo ── aconsejo para terminar de salir de la habitación

…..

── Esto nunca debió pasar ── se lo puso con rapidez y salió de la habitación, Draco revolvió su cabello con frustración y salió de tras de ella la alcanzo rápidamente y cerro su mano en la muñeca de la chica la atrajo con violencia hacia él y la abrazo por la cintura

── Creo que Scorpius le gustaría jugar hoy con alguien ── arrastro sus palabras y beso ligeramente los labios de la chica ── ¿no te gustaría jugar con mi hijo Granger? ── cuestiono con tono pasible y ella se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas

── Quiero estar sola ── informo ella

── De cuerdo ── acepto él ── estarás sola, pero en una habitación de esta casa ── ella quiso objetar y él la interrumpió ── Serás mi esposa a partir de mañana y harás lo que yo te diga ──

── A partir de mañana, hoy hago con mi vida lo que yo quiera ── se deshizo del agarre del rubio ── ¡Hoy, mañana cuando a mi se me pegue mi gana Malfoy!── exclamo con rabia, él la observo hermosa, terca siempre Gryffindor, se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso la cargo poniéndola en su hombro

── ¡Suéltame! ── chillo con rabia ── ¡Bájame en este instante Malfoy! ── pidió

── Como quieras ── dijo él cuando ya se encontraban dentro de habitación, la arrojo prácticamente sobre la cama y se dio vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta

── ¡No soy tu prisionera! ── grito con colérica, él sonrió con burla

── Pero será mi esposa ── añadió saliendo de la habitación, Hermione escucho el ligero ¡Track! Resonar, ese sonido que hace una cerradura cuando la aseguran, golpeo con fuerza el colchón y retuvo sus lágrimas, ahora si estaba segura de lo que sentía, malditasea ese amor que sentía por Sirius Black que la hizo cometer esa locura

…

Draco Malfoy, un hombre de pocas palabras, déspota, calculador, frio e implacable, juagaba todas sus cartas conociendo bien a su contrincante, fue capaz de llevar a mucho brujos al suicidio tras haberle arrebatado sus empresas y el poco capital que tenían, contaba con una prestigiosa asociación y controlaba momentáneamente bajo el papel de vicepresidente las empresas que eran de su padre, todo porque tras la muerte de Lucios Malfoy todo eso paso a manos del Ministerio, estuvo a punto de demandar legalmente a al Ministerio, este ante la amenaza y la posible perdida del caso se vio obligado a poner una clausula irrefutable que ellos pensaron harían desistir a Draco Malfoy de una demanda, una boda, pero no con cualquiera si no con una hija de Muggle, jamás pensaron que él llegase aceptar eso pero se dieron su gran sorpresa al recibir la invitación de su boda nada mas y nada menos que con Hermione Granger.

…

El rubio se dio una ducha y portando uno de sus mejores trajes se dirigió hacia su despacho, entro despacio y silencioso

── Zabini ── opto como saludo, él moreno inclino su cabeza hacia tras

── Malfoy ── saludo este de igual forma ── ¿ A que debo tu grata molestia? ── pregunto con cierto resentimiento ── Me interrumpiste en la mejor parte Malfoy, eso no se le hace a un amigo ── refuto con cara de tristeza, el rubio rodo los ojos en completo aburrimiento

── Digamos que necesito un favor tuyo ── hablo despacio y el moreno abrió los ojos en desacuerdo

── No investigare nuevamente la vida de la enana pelirroja ── acoto rápidamente y Malfoy lo miro severo

── No es eso ──

── No iré a Azkaban a reunirme con esas escorias, no vuelvo hablar con un mortifago, Malfoy ── el rubio sonrió despacio y el moreno negó rápidamente ── Esta ves, ¿Qué diablos hizo Black?, para que lo quieras volver a encerrar ── cuestiono Zabini

── Blaise, Blaise, Blaise ── dijo alegremente ── esta ves no le pediré favores a mortifagos para hundir a Black ──

── Tu juego esta saliendo a la perfección ¿no? Te vengaras de Black y de la enana pelirroja ── hizo pausa ── Además cobraras tu herencia ──

── Cállate ya Zabini, necesito cuanto antes posible el estado de cuenta de los padres de Granger ── ordeno

── ¿Nada mas? ── pregunto y el rubio negó ── Entonces me retiro, hasta mañana Malfoy y disfruta tu ultima noche de soltero ── dijo pícaramente poniéndose de pie y estrechando su mano con la del rubio

….

El rubio abrió la puerta con dificulta y atravesó la oscura habitación hasta la cama donde se encontraba la castaña abrazada así misma

── Granger ── llamo y no obtuvo respuestas ── Granger ── volvió a llamar y nada ── ¡Granger! ── grito sin paciencia y el pequeño bebe que llevaba en sus brazos comenzó a llorar ── Ya Scopius ── pedía impaciente ── Cálmate, comporte como un Malfoy ── ordeno ── Los Malfoy no lloran ── objeto y Hermione no aguanto la risa ── ¿Te parece muy gracioso? ── pregunto con enfado tratando de calmar al pequeño rubio que llevaba entre sus

── "los Malfoy no lloran" ── dijo la castaña imitando su voz y riendo nuevamente, se puso de pie y estiro los brazos ── Dámelo ── exigió ── Me lo ofreciste ── exclamo al ver que él no le entregaba al pequeño

── Mi hijo no es un trozo de pan ── exclamo el rubio tratando de parar el llanto del bebe, Hermione le miro con enfado y él le entrego al pequeño, ella lo acurro entre sus brazos y comencé a tatarear una canción de cuna, Malfoy solo la contemplaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y cuando se dio cuenta que el bebe se había calmado y jugaba con un de los desordenados rizos de la castaña las palabras fluyeron sin poder retenaerlas

── Serás una excelente madre ──

...


	9. Hazme Tuya

"_Juego Sucio"_

….

**Hola, Hola no desaparecí, no me ocurrió nada malo, solo inicie las clases y ya estoy algo apretada con esto, utilizare cuando pueda, mil gracias por estar pendiente de mí.**

* * *

Capitulo IX

Hermione miro confundida a Malfoy, apretó los labios en disgusto, era cierto lo que cavaba de oír, es que acaso tanto silencio había afectado su capacidad auditiva

── ¿Qué has dicho? ── cuestiono completamente contrariada

── Serás una excelente madre ── repitió Draco nuevamente ── y espero hallas escuchado bien, no soy de los que repiten dos veces la misma oración ── respondió con petulancia el rubio, ella rodo los ojos

── Primero dices que no me encariñe con tu hijo, ahora pretendes convertirme en su madre ──

── No trato de convertirte en su madre, mi advertencia sigue en pie, no te encariñes con él, pero no por eso no tendría por que no reconocer que si quizás es de mi antojo convertirme en padre nuevamente tu no serias gran elección, con permiso ── Draco se retiro de la habitación, Hermione quedo perpleja y observo al pequeño bebe que tenia entre sus brazos

── Tu papa esta completamente desquiciado ── le hablo al bebe, el pequeño Scorpius río como si entendiera las palabras de la castaña y ella acompaño su acto, miro por la ventana y se percato de que ya estaba anocheciendo ── Mañana yo seré tu mami Scop ── hablo tiernamente y el bebé grito y río fuertemente ── Al menos tu estas feliz ¿no? ── El bebe paro su risa y puso su cabecita de lado tratando de comprender las palabras de Hermione

── Ti ── respondió dificultoso, a ella se le arrugo el corazón ante el gesto y lo abrazo a ella fuertemente

── Calma ¿si? No es un peluche ── se sobre salto al escuchar la oración y miro hacia un lado Malfoy estaba hay con una sutil sonrisa por lo ocurrido y con un ¿Un biberón en la mano? ── Es para el bebe ── informo él ── Ten ── dijo estirándole el brazo ── Dale de comer ── ella lo miro incrédula

── No soy su nana ── respondió Hermione

── Lo se, Granger, pero le di la tarde libre a la señora ── argumento él ── Y no pienso dejarlo a manos de los Elfos ── la castaña arqueo la ceja mientras se disponía a darle de comer a pequeño, el rubio se puso de pie ── vengo mas tarde ── informo, Hermione le resto importancia al comentario y continuo su deber

….

Harry Potter llego a la Mansión Black, casa la cual compartía con su esposa, padrino y suegros, se dejo caer en uno de los sofás de la sala agotado por el día, su esposa salió a living a recibirle, le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el saco y colocarlo en el pechero.

── ¿Qué tal tu día? ── cuestiono él, una ves ella le había realizado una cantidad de preguntas

── ¿El mío?, pues Harry ──

── ¿Qué sucede? ── pregunto cauteloso, temiendo por su progenitor que venia en camino ── ¿Te sucede algo, a ti o al bebe? ──

── No, no ── negó pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras ── En realidad si pasa algo Harry, es sobre Sirius ──

── ¿Qué sucede con él? ──

── Esta llegando muy tomado y haciendo ruidos inaguantables ── puso cara de preocupación y su actuación comenzó ── Se que es su casa Harry ── una lagrima baño su rostro ── pero en mi estado.. tu hijo y yo nece.. ── no pudo continuar con su sermón, sus lagrimas fluyeron, Harry la abrazo tratando de consolarla

── Tranquila Hablare con él ── informo el azabache ── Y si no se soluciona nada, nos mudaremos, compraremos una Mansión mas hermosa que esta ── la apoyo sobre su pecho y acaricio su larga cabellera roja

── No sabes cuanto te amo Harry ── susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa tenue, Sirius tenia que jugar a su lado ella de compañera era la mas fiel, pero de enemiga era la mas peligrosa.

── ¡Ginevra! ── Molly Weasley hacia acto de presencia

── ¿Qué sucede madre? ── pregunto ingenuamente

── Se puede saber que hacia esto en la basura ── reclamo mostrando la invitación arrugada de la boda

── ¿Qué es? ── intervino Harry

── Es la invitación para la boda de Hermione ── respondió Sirius bajando las escaleras ── Mañana se casa ── Harry miro incrédulo a su tío y se levanto del sillón

── ¿A dónde vas? ── pregunto Ginevra poniéndose en pie al igual que su marido

── A buscarla ──

── No esta en casa ── farfullo ella con recelo

── Gracias por la información ── tomo el abrigo del perchero y salió por la puerta principal.

….

….

Camino a un lugar sin dirección exacta, claro que sabia de la boda de su amiga, él mismo había apoyado la loca idea para poder sacar a Sirius de la cárcel, pero por que tan pronto, choco distraídamente con alguien alzo su vista y se topo con unos ojos verdes e imponentes, una mirada vivaz a simple vista y una cabellera negra pura que hacia contraste con su blanquecina piel

── Potter ── saludo la chica con una sonrisa tenue y divertida ── ¿No me recuerdas? ── pregunto con sorna y puso sus manos en su cintura, como reconocimiento

── ¿Parkinson? ── cuestiono, ella sonrió

── La misma, Potter ── se adelanto dos pasos a él ── Y quisiera decirte que es un gusto para mí volver a verte ── adelanto tres pasos mas quedando justamente a su lado ── Pero no suelo mentir ── termino siguiendo su marcha, Harry se giro al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa fugas apareció en sus labios

"_-Cuanto te he extrañado mi amor –"_un pensamiento acompaña su sonrisa _"-pensé que jamás volverías-"_

…_.._

Hermione, se recostó en la cama con el bebe en brazos y tatareando una canción, la misma estrofa varias veces consecutivas, no recordaba canciones de cunas y esa precisamente la recordaba a medias, el pequeño no tarde es bostezar varias veces y quedarse dormido, sintió la puerta abrirse y se inclino un poco

── Se ha quedado dormido ── reconoció el rubio, con una pijama puesta

── Necesito bañarme ──

── Hay esta el baño ── señalo en dirección a la puerta

── Malfoy, no tengo ropa ── arrugo el entrecejo

── bien, puedes dormir desnuda, por mí no hay problema ──

── ¡Malfoy! ── exclamo, él rio por debajo ── Me puedes dar alguna de tus camisas ── él la miro incrédulo

── Granger, mis camisas son de marca y no se arruinaran en una cama, al menos no de esa forma ── sonrío pícaramente y ella lo miro asqueada ── Te puedo prestar alguna de mis pijamas ── ella asintió ── Te la dejare en la cama ──

── ¿Qué harás? ── pregunto curiosa y se arrepiento de haberlo hecho

── Siento no poderte ayudar a vestirte, pero no te desanimes con gusto te la quitare ──

── ¡Malfoy! ──

── Iré a costar al bebe ── llego hasta ella y beso fugazmente sus labios para después tomar el bebe entre sus brazos y abandonar la habitación

…

Harry se dirigió hacia el bar mas cercano que consiguió, pidió Whisky de fuego y baño su dolor en alcohol, ella había vuelto después de tantos años, que idiota no pudo soportar su soledad y decidió buscar a Ginny

── ¿Harry? ── levanto su mirada

── Pansy ── pronuncio

── ¿Estas borracho? ──

── No, sabes que nunca he podido beberme dos copas con rapidez ── ella sonrió

── ¿Y ahora cual es el motivo de tu despecho? ── pregunto con malicia

── El que no estés en mi vida ──

── No digas idioteces Potter, estas casado ──

── No, aun no por la iglesia ──

── Esperas un hijo ── se levanto de su asiento ── Y estas con ella ──

── Tú te fuiste de mi lado una mañana y no supe nada de ti por mas de 3 años ── se puso de pie de igual forma ── Pansy yo te amo ── se acerco a ella ── Te amo desde siempre ── rozo sus labios y ella se separo rápidamente

── No le puedo hacer eso a tu hijo Potter ── exhorto abandonando el lugar

…..

Hermione se río de si misma al verse en el espejo de aquel gran baño, la camiseta gris de Malfoy no le quedaba tan ancha como sus pantalones y el hecho de que tuviera que doblarlos en la bota le causa mucha gracia, aunque algo relevante que no le causa gracia alguna, era el hecho de no traer ropa interior, se dirigió a la habitación y lo encontró acostado en la cama

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── cuestiono, él se giro a verla y sonrió anchamente, se veía tierna y a la misma vez sexi

── Aquí duermo ──

── No, tú no puedes dormir aquí, no hoy ── dijo exaltada, él la detallo, la camiseta rozaba los pezones de la chica

── Granger no soy un maniático sexual, no hare nada, a menos que tu así lo desees ── sonrió zángano ── ¿Te pusiste la misma ropa interior? ── pregunto, ella se sonrojo con violencia y él resoplo ── Sin ropa interior, Granger, piensas matarme ¿esa es tu idea acaso? ── se puso de pie y camino hasta ella ── Por que me estas excitando al máximo ── rozo sus labios y se aferro a la cintura de la chica ── Juro por Merlín que si no me detienes, no respondo de mis actos ── ella no puso resistencia y él aprovecho el momento besando sus labios, ella rompió el beso al inicio

── Lo siento ── susurro sobre sus labios ── No puedo ── se abrazo a él sin saber muy bien porque, pero así lo hizo, él no correspondió al abrazo pero mantuvo el agarre a la cintura de la chica

── No te lo permitiré ── hablo él de pronto

── ¿Qué no me permitirás? ── interrogó ella, sin dejar de aferrarse a él

── Que estés conmigo y pienses en el perro pulgoso ── la soltó y levanto las manos, ella comprendió y también se soltó cerro los ojos por el impacto de la puerta, _"- que tonta-"_pensó _"- Mira lo que esta haciendo por ti, y no puedes responderle un mísero beso –" _

Avanzo a la cama con paciencia y se acostó en posición fetal, mañana todo cambiaria para ella, mañana se casaba y perdería completamente a Sirius, sonrió tristemente, ella se estaba sacrificando por amor, por amor a él a Sirius, pero Malfoy, Malfoy era tan distinto, tan galante cuando así lo deseaba, tan petulante egoísta cuando podía pero lo deseaba ¡Merlín! Ella deseaba locamente a Malfoy, deseaba sus caricias, sus largos y tibios dedos recorrer su cuerpo, bufo exasperada y enterró su cara en la almohada de plumas, ella amaba a Sirius, si lo hacia pero con Malfoy, todo era distinto, se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida de aquella habitación, se encontró de pronto sola en aquel pasillo lleno de puertas indescifrables para ella

── ¡Malfoy! ── grito de pronto, quizás esa era la única manera de poder encontrarlo o mejor dicho que él la encontrara a ella ── ¡Malfoy! ── grito con más fuerza sin respuesta alguna ── ¡MALFOY! ── Sus cuerdas vocales se descararon por completo, se toco la garganta ante el ardor producido, un ligero "Puf" la hizo sobresaltarse

── ¿Desea algo la ama? ── pregunto un elfo domestico de menos de medio metro con ojos azules intensos

── ¿En que habitación esta Malfoy? ──

── ¿La ama desea ver al niño, Malfoy? ── cuestiono el elfo y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante el seudónimo pero asintió en afirmativa ── Sígame ── indico la criatura, Hermione camino detrás de él, el elfo para en la puerta numero quince de aquel pasillo, cuando el elfo se dispuso a tocar la puerta Hermione detuvo su mano

── No, esta bien yo lo hare ──

Espero a que el elfo desapareciera y con sumo cuidado giro el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió silenciosamente entrando a la oscura habitación cerro la puerta tras ella, acostumbro sus ojos a la penumbra y camino despacio hasta encontrar la cama, lo diviso una ves se encontró al lado de la cómoda, estaba boca arriba con una mano en su abdomen y la otra en su frente, se inclino hacia la cama

── Draco ── llamo pero él no la escucho, posiciono sus manos a los costados del chico con una de sus piernas roso accidentalmente las piernas del rubio quien reacciono en un acto reflejo, aprisionando las muñecas de la chica y poniéndola boca abajo, Hermione contuvo el aliento

── ¿Granger? ── cuestiono confundido, ella no respondió solo levanto su cara y beso los labios del rubio en un ligero roce, él la miro confundido y sin mas preámbulos le respondió en un beso ardiente, ella se abrazo a él, él acaricio sus senos sobre la camisa

── _Hazme tuya_ ── pidió en un susurro, el deseo estaba acabando con su cordura.


	10. Sorprendida

"_Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo X

── ¿Granger? ── cuestiono confundido, ella no respondió solo levanto su cara y beso los labios del rubio en un ligero roce, él la miro confundido y sin mas preámbulos le respondió en un beso ardiente, ella se abrazo a él, él acaricio sus senos sobre la camisa

── _Hazme tuya_ ── pidió en un susurro, el deseo estaba acabando con su cordura, si eso fue lo que Draco Malfoy, pretendió desde un principio lo había conseguido, acaricio la piel de Hermione, con delicadeza dejo que las yemas de sus dedos hicieran el trabajo, abandono su boca, respiro calmadamente al verla con los ojos cerrados esperando el próximo momento para disfrutar, beso rápidamente sus labios y se refugio en sus cuello, no supieron exactamente el momento en que las posiciones cambiaron, solo cuando él se recostó de el espalda de la cama y ella lo abrazo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Draco, cuando la ayudo a quitarse la camisa y se deleito con su cuerpo desnudo, solo hay entendieron que estaban siendo utilizados por sus bajas pasiones.

A ella se le erizo la piel al sentir la lengua de Draco, recorrer sus pezones, gimió cuando los dientes de él se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

── _Te deseo_ ── urgió ella en un susurro ronco y excitable, él la miro perspicaz el brillo de sus ojos grises iluminaban sus rostro, se inclino hacia ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, con pasión desenfrenada con éxtasis y frenesí.

── _No me detendré _── advirtió, no estaba dispuesto nuevamente a ser interrumpido, su cuerpo pedía a gritos tenerla, saberse dueño de ella, quería sonreír triunfante al verle la cara a su tío.

── _No te lo pediré_ ── aseguro ella, besándolo confirmando con su cuerpo su deseo, esta ves fue él quien se deshizo de su camisa, esta ves fue él quien comenzó con la pasión urgida que ella había demostrado. La ropa fue quien primero cedió ante la urgencia de sus cuerpos, sus manos se deleitaron con el roce de las carnes, sus labios besaron rincones ocultos de sus cuerpos, sus nervios sintieron cada tacto a la expectativa de más.

── _Se mía_ ── escapa de sus labios, quizás es la pasión la que habla por él, pero no tiene relevancia ni importancia ahora

── _Lo soy_ ── titubetea en segundos los movimientos se detienen el calor de sus manos filtra sus poros ── _Al menos lo intentare _── arriesga en sonidos sordos y eso es suficiente para que él arremeta contra ella, rasgue e invada su ser, ahogue gritos de pasión sin cordura, respira entre cortadamente y se abraza a él, Draco Malfoy, fue su primer hombre.

….

Ginny Weasley sonrió con dolor amargo al encontrarse sola en la sala de la casa esperando a su marido, acaricia ligeramente su vientre abultando y lo golpea sin más, su barriga de seis mese de embarazo solo es una mentira para lograr detener a Harry a su lado, una lagrima de esas que son de dolor baja por su mejilla, ¿a que punto tuvo que llagar? Hacer una mentirosa, abandonar a su único hijo solo por el deseo de sus carnes.

── _Así que tenemos cola que pisarnos_ ── susurro Sirius, en el oído de la pelirroja sobresaltándola y obligándola a ponerse de pie frente a él.

── ¿Qué has visto? ──

── Lo suficiente como para saber que eres una falsa ── dijo mientras jugaba con una daga de plata que llevaba en su mano ── ¿Es así o me equivoco? ──

── Te equivocas ── sentencio ella nerviosamente, Sirius rio ante las palabras de la joven hizo un ademan y arremetió la daga contra el vientre de la pelirroja

── Lo sabia ── murmuró sosteniendo aun la daga en el vientre falso de la chica, las lagrimas acompañaron a la chica, toda su falsa había caído── Ahora quiero que me des todas esas razones que te guardas para querer a Hermione, lejos de los Malfoy ──

….

Corre detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, necesita respuesta y no se iba a arriesgar a perderla nuevamente.

── ¡Pasnsy! ── grita ── ¡Detente! ── ruega y al fin en agiles movimientos logra agarrar su brazo ── Necesito que me lo digas ── pide él y ella niega ── Quiero saber, tengo derecho ── suplica y ella se desmorona ante esas palabras

── No me busques ── susurra dolorosamente pero segura de sus palabras, con porte altivo y arrogante, lo que siempre los caracterizaba

── ¿Porque? ──

── Te quiero lejos de mí y de él──

── ¿Te casaste? ──

── No es tu problema Potter, ¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA! ── chilla molesta, Harry baja la cara y respira profundamente

── No entiendes que te amo ── susurra, ella ríe fuertemente

── Si de verdad me fueras amado ── se acerca al rostro de él ── Jamás fuera sido la sombra que ocultabas bajo las sabanas de tu cama ── exhorto fuertemente y bajo la mirada atenta de Harry, desapareció.

…

── ¡James! ── exclamo con alegría al recibir al pequeño entre sus brazos una ves se adentro a su casa ── ¿Cómo te portaste mientras mami estuvo afuera, bien? ──

── ti ── respondió el pequeño de dos años y medio

── ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? ── cuestiona la Señora Parkinson

── Tuve algunas complicaciones ── respondió cargando al bebe y dirigiendo su marcha hacia las escaleras

── Solo espero que esas complicaciones no sean Harry Potter ── advirtió la señora ── Yo no quiero que mi nieto se involucre con ese ser, mucho menos que lleve su apellido, James Parkinson, no necesita a su padre ──

── Soy la primera en apoyar eso madre, tranquilízate ── Pansy tuvo la intensión de continuar su marcha ── Dile adiós a los abuelos ── le pidió al pequeño aprovechando que su padre hacia acto de presencia

── dios ── pronuncio agitando su manita y sonriendo ampliamente, James Parkinson como había sido bautizado al nacer era la alegría de los señores Parkinson, que a pesar de que fueron duros al momento de enterarse de que su única hija estaba embarazada decidieron apoyarla y brindarles todo su apoyo, la regañaron y acompañaron sus penas, no se supo si no hasta el momento en que nació el bebe quien era su padre

── James ── pronuncio Thomas Parkinson al ver al bebe su mujer lo interrogo con la mirada ── James Thomas ── volvió hablar ── Llevara el nombre de sus abuelos ── Pansy comprendió inmediatamente al ver a su hijo, que era exactamente igual a Harry, y a quien seguramente en vida seria su abuelo.

…


	11. Comienza el juego sucio

…

_"Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo XI

Ginny miro despreciando cada segundo atrás la situación, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a subir la escaleras y abandonar toda esa situación, pero su muñeca se vio presa y el dolor se agudizo en esta, el ambiente era pesado, la tención podía tocarse con las manos, Ginny respira rudamente mientras veía de reojo al animago, este sin embargo mantenía firme su agarre.

── ¡Suéltame! ── grito afoscada, sus manos temblaban y las lagrimas fluían libremente

── Espero tus explicaciones, Ginny ── Sirius, se dejo caer en el sofá ── ¿Cuál son tus razones? ──

── No te incumbe ── Siseo ella inclinándose hacia él, Sirius sujeto fuertemente los antebrazos de la pelirroja presionándolos con fuerza.

── Habla ── ordeno entre dientes ── Antes que me canse y salga por esa puerta a contarle a Harry, tú teátrico ── la soltó de golpe dejándola caer en el suelo.

── ¿Qué quieres saber? ── pregunto ella con la mirada fija en el suelo.

── ¿Por qué la quieres lejos de Malfoy? ¿Qué ganas tú si yo los separo? ── Ginny rio ante las preguntas.

── Te quedan menos de doce horas antes que ella se case y quien sabe no, Sirius si en este mismo instante ella no este entre sus brazos ── El animago abofeteo a la pelirroja con toda la furia contenida del momento, al recordar lo visto en la mansión era de suponerse que eso pudo haber pasado.

── ¡Habla maldita perra! ── exigió agarrándole los cabellos y tirando fuertemente de ellos, Ginny grito ante el acto.

── ¡Suéltame! ──

── ¡Habla! ──

── Esta bien, esta bien yo hablo ── se rindió ── Cuando yo me fui a Rusia ── hace pausa y traga, Sirius baja la cara ya se imagina lo que pudo suceder ── Me encontré a Malfoy, y como no negarlo él es apuesto, perfecto en pocas palabras ── se pone de pie ── Fue algo así como un encuentro rápido de una noche de tragos en la que terminamos en una cama ── se deja caer en el sofá, Sirius resopla ante el cinismo de la pelirroja ── De pronto los malestares se hicieron presentes en mi, lo busque por siete semanas seguidas, siete ── hace hincapié en el numero ── Aun recuerdo su cara ── sonríe y baja la cara ── Cuando le dije mis síntomas no esperamos mucho ── Se pone en pie nuevamente y camina hasta llegar a una botella de whisky ── ¿Un trago? ── ofrece, Sirius niega su cuerpo estaba muy alcoholizado para continuar tomando ── Bien, ¿En que íbamos ── cuestiona, una lagrima resbala al instante.

── Lo encontraste y le contaste lo que te sentías ──

── Tuvimos un bebe precioso ── Sonríe orgullosa, el animago la ve retóricamente furioso

── ¿Dónde esta él? ──

── Cuando Harry, me envió una carta pidiéndome que regresara hasta su lado que me necesitaba ── evade la pregunta ── No lo dude dos veces, yo amo Harry, amaba a Harry, más en ese momento que a mi propio hijo ── llora amargamente, Sirius la ve desconcertado

── ¿No quieres que ocupe tú lugar? ── interroga él, acertando en el punto ella asiente confirmando la pregunta ── Eres una basura de mujer ── escupió con asco

── ¡NOO! ── grito con dolor ── Entiéndanme mi cuerpo me pidió ser mujer, ser su mujer no madre ── callo del sofá, Sirius se agacho a su altura

── Eres tan distinta a tú madre ──

── ¡No me compares con mi madre! ──

── Claro que lo hago, Molly, daría la vida por sus hijos pero al parecer sus entrañas escupieron lo mas asqueroso que pude haber conocido, ante ti, Bellatrix, es una santa ── escupió a sus pies y siguió su camino.

── No, no, no yo amo a mi hijo ── abrazo su vientre falso con desesperación ── Pero más lo amo a él ── acaricio sus labios mientras en el dorso de su mano caían las lagrimas.

….

Despierta con pesadez, siente la suavidad de las sabanas de seda en su cuerpo, abre los ojos esa no es su habitación, de pronto todo galopa en su mente, tira la vista a un lado, él no esta hay, ¿Se supone que cuando duermes con alguien por primera ves debe amanecer a tú lado?, ella no sabe la pregunta pero es de suponerse que sí, aunque sabe a la perfección que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fue el deseo de sus carnes, su cordura desapareció por completa y ¡oh por dios! , se sienta de golpe en la cama, ella no sé cuido y es de suponerse que él tampoco lo hizo, cubre sus senos con la sabana

── Que no halla quedado embarazada, por favor ── repite una y otra ves hasta que su mente se cansa de ello, se pone en pie sin soltar la sabana recoge los pantalones de pijama y la camisa ancha que llevaba puesto la noche anterior, camino con rapidez hasta la puerta

── Señora Malfoy ── su garganta produjo un sonido ronco, la señora Malfoy, acomodo su túnica con elegancia ── este yo…. ──

── No te preocupes ── la interrumpió ── Solo vine a buscar a mi hijo ──

── Malf.. Draco, no se encuentra ── informo ella

── Ah ── escapo de sus labios en tono desilusionado, hasta ellas camino una de las muchachas del servicio la cual miro inquiridoramente a la castaña ── No le des importancia ── hablo de pronta Narcissa, notando lo ocurrido ── Tú serás hoy su esposa ── las palabras abofetearon mentalmente a la castaña que solo se limito asentir ── Sera mejor que bajes a desayunar, los estilistas vendrán pronto y necesito que estés completamente a su disposición ── informo ── ¡Ah! He mandado por tus padres ── Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada, su padre no le había dado tiempo de hablar con su padre.

── La boda ── dijo de pronto

── ¿Si? ──

── ¿Dónde será? ── interrogo, Narcissa sonrió, era cierto que la castaña dejo todos los preparativos a su cargo.

── En los jardines de la mansión, pensé que querías algo discreto ── termino la frase y se marcho, Hermione se adentro nuevamente en la habitación cerro la puerta y se dejo caer con pesadez al suelo

── Sirius, lo siento ── le pidió disculpas no estándo él presente ── Lo siento mi amor, esto es por ti ──

….

Draco Malfoy, se encuentra en la sastrería más importante del callejón diagono probándose el traje con el cual contraería matrimonio, acomodo el corbatín y se miro al espejo, él jamás se fuera imaginado que la santurrona se metería a su cama de esa manera, sonrió sínico mientras arreglaba sus mangas, no puede calificar esa noche como la mejor que tuvo pero si hubo algo sumamente interesante, deslizo sus manos por el pliegue del pantalón, ella era virgen.

── ¿Es de su gusto? ── pregunto el sastre

── Como siempre, Smith, como siempre ── confirmo mientras entraba al vestidor para cambiarse.

…

Salió del baño con la cara baja anudando la bata de baño que llevaba puesta

── Hermione ── nombro su padre, ella levanto la cara mirando con sorpresa a sus padres, sabia que la señora Malfoy, los había mandado a buscar pero de igual manera no era la forma en la cual ella los quería ver

── Padre yo lo puedo explicar ── urgió ella

── ¿Explicar que? ── interrogo con frustración ── De pronto una señora llega hasta nuestra casa presentándose como tú suegra, tú suegra ── recalca las ultimas palabras

── Esthuar ── pide su mujer

── Calla ── pide él ── Porque ese cuento de que sabias que Hermione, tenia pareja es una total mentira tanto para ti como para mí fue una sorpresa ── Hermione avanzo hasta la cama y se deja caer

── No discutan por mi culpa ── rogo con vos tenue

── ¿Y que esperabas? ── cuestiona su padre ── Que te abracemos y felicitemos por tú boda con un completo desconocido para nosotros, mira esto ── extiende sus manos ── Mira esta casa, mansión mejor dicho esta habitación, esas sabanas ── calla de golpe ── ¿Te dio vergüenza presentarnos? ──

── ¡NO! ── Grita ella ── Jamás me darían vergüenza ustedes ──

── ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ──

── Todo paso muy rápido, un día éramos novios y al otro simplemente nos íbamos a casar ── calla y los mira fijamente

── Me estas diciendo que te casaras con un desconocido ──

── No, Mal…Draco, y yo nos conocíamos desde el colegio, padre entiende tuve miedo ──

── ¿Miedo de que? ──

── Miedo de que nadie se fijara en mí ── miente ── Mi físico no es el mejor y como me visto, no soy refina, odio los zapatos altos y la ropa ajustada, maquillarme o estar pendiente de como se ve mi cabello ── calla de golpe y abre la boca en repetidas ocasiones su garganta no produce sonidos, ahora todo esta claro para ella, cuando Sirius, se fijo en ella tuvo miedo de que nadie más lo hiciera por eso se aferro a él.

── Hermione ── su padre se agacho a su altura ── Eres hermosa hija, todo hombre daría la vida por esta a tú lado ── ella se abraza él con desesperación

── Siento el no decirles nada ── susurra en su hombro, el ligero golpeteo en la puerta hace que se separen, ella se pone en pie y camina a esta la puerta ── ¿Quién? ── pregunta con inseguridad, no se sentía prepara para recibir a los estilistas

── Malfoy ── escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, miro a sus padres fijamente ── Vas abrir ¿Si o no? ── Abrió la puerta y al observarlo se sonrojo con violencia ── ¿Quiénes son ellos? ── interrogo

── Son mis padres ── Los señores Granger caminaron hasta ambos jóvenes ── Papa, mama él es Draco Malfoy, mi prometido ── presento

── Mucho gusto ── se adelanto el rubio extendiendo su mano, Hermione giro un poco su cabeza asombrada por la atención de parte de Malfoy, el señor Granger, estrecho la mano del rubio con fuerza y presiono solo un poco, Draco se limito a sonreír al soltar la mano del hombre se dirigió hacia la señora Jane.

── Un gusto ── pronuncio mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente, Jane sonrió ampliamente mientras veía a su hija ── No podrían permitir un momento a solas por favor ── pidió el señor Granger miro en desaprobatoria ── Necesito asegurarme que no se arrepentirá ── bromeo para los señores, aunque sinceramente eso era lo que hacia allí, los señores se hicieron paso entre la puerta de la nada apareció un elfo domestico que hizo gritar a Jane, del miedo para conducirlos hasta la que seria su habitación ── ¿Cómo estas? ── pregunto él mientras cerraba la puerta, ella ignoro momentáneamente la pregunta hasta caminar a la peinadora y soltar su cabello de la toalla.

── ¿Cómo crees que estés? ── interrogo ella ── Hoy me caso, contigo Malfoy, contigo ── recalca dándole la espalda pero viendo su rostro por el espejo.

── Me imagino que estas sumamente, triste pensando en el perro pulgoso, ¡Ah! Ya lo tengo te esta carcomiendo la culpa por amanecer en mi cama ── Hermione, cerro los puños de sus manos conteniendo su rabia

── Eres un idiota ── insulto entre dientes, él sonrió

── Calma querida ── trato de tranquilizarla hipócritamente ── Hoy nos casamos ── se acerco a ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos, puso su cara en el hueco que formaba su cuello ── Hoy comenzara tú infierno, Granger ── mordió el cuello de la castaña rápidamente y se alejo de ella viendo la zona afectada totalmente roja ── Pide que lo maquillen ── dijo saliendo de la habitación, Hermione aventó el cepillo contra el espejo agrietándolo, Draco Malfoy, si que sabia como fundirla totalmente.

….

Ginebra acomodo su vientre falso frente al espejo, paso sus manos por el vestido largo que portaba, arreglo un mechón de su cabello rojo que salía de su peinado, asistirá a la boda si lo haría tenia la necesidad de ver a su hijo, quería al menos mirar sus ojos grises desde lejos, se abrazo así misma.

── ¿Estas bien? ── interrogo Harry, entrando a la habitación y mirándola en esa posición, ella se giro hacia él sonriéndole ampliamente

── Me estoy imaginando como será abrazar a nuestro hijo ── mintió, el azabache camino hasta ella y estiro su mano tratando de tocarle el vientre, Ginny esquivo el acto ── Termínate de arreglar, llegaremos tarde ── salió de habitación rápidamente, Harry se rasco la cabeza en un gesto confundido se miro al espejo detallándose muy bien

── Yo estoy listo ── se dijo así mismo.

…

Bufa exasperada mientras terminan de maquillarla y hacerle el peinado, la estilista sonrió al momento que ella pidió que le maquillara la zona enrojecida de su cuello, todos salieron de su habitación una ves su peinado y maquillaje estuvieron listo, camino hasta la cama donde estaba el vestido tendido, deja caer la bata de baño quedando en ropa intima, un conjunto de lencería blanco que había comprado Narcissa, para que el vestido no sufriera imperfecciones, tomo el vestido y lo observo un tiempo largo en entre sus manos, se lo coloco con flojera y desanimo, sintió la puerta abrirse ligeramente, pensó que era sus madre.

── ¿Puedes ayudarme? ── pidió sin darse la vuelta, sujeto el vestido esperando cerraran el cierre, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos tibias en su espalda ── Sirius ── su vos sonó ronca

── No te cases ── rogo abrazándola por la espalda y enterrando la cara en el cuello de Hermione.

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── interrogo con desespero tratando de zafarse

── Vine por ti es muy claro ── la sujeto con más fuerza

── Vete, por el amor de dios vete ── rogo ── ¡Suéltame! ── grito ahogada en sus brazos

── ¡Ha dicho que la sueltes! ── la puerta se cerro con fuerza la vos sonó calmada, pero la furia en sus ojos grises era muy notable

── ¡Vaya! Va ha comenzar el juego sucio ── rió el animago.

* * *

**Tiempo sin hacer un capitulo tan largo de esta historia, pero creo que lo merecían por tanta espera, haber hagamos algo, el siguiente capitulo ya va por la mitad si este capitulo gusta demasiado y me lo hacen saber el otro sera subido mañana mismo a las 7:00pm hora Venezolana ¿Estamos?**


	12. Sheila Taylor

…

_"Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo XII

── ¡Vaya! Va ha comenzar el juego sucio ── rio el animago, Draco no espero mucho tiempo guio su mano y alzo su varita

── No me temblara el pulso para matarte perro pulgoso ── siseo como digna serpiente

── ¿Ahora tienes el atrevimiento de amenazarme?, mal muy mal, Draco ── Le dirigió la vista a la castaña anhelándola ── Te ves tan hermosa ── alago, ella cerro los puños con fuerza, Draco avanzo dos pasos pero detuvo su marcha al mismo tiempo que veía como un destello de luz viajaba hacia él, lo esquivo con rapidez ── Ves no intentes tratar de desafiarme, eres un novato ── trato de ridiculizar

── No sabes cuanto te odio ── escupió el rubio, Hermione miro como infiltrada la escena, sabia del odio entre ambos el día anterior había presenciado una pelea entre ellos, pero esta vez todo era distintos sus miradas, su forma de actuar, absolutamente todo era distinto.

── Tú te interpusiste entre nosotros ── Draco apretó con más fuerza la varita, Hermione pensó por un momento que se trataba de ella ── Éramos felices ── rio con amargura ── Si tú no fueras aparecido en nuestras vidas, no fuera sido preciso ma… ──

── ¡CRUCIO! ── Grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, el animago callo al piso, sosteniendo su peso en sus manos, Hermione tapo su boca y avanzo hacia Draco, no entendía de quien hablaban ellos.

── Has mejorado ── alago ── Pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarme, ¡Crucio! ── conjuro con vos calmada, el rubio desvió el ataque fácilmente.

── ¡BASTA! ── Vocifero Hermione, totalmente confundida

── No te metas ── pidió el rubio ── ¡Sal de aquí ya mismo! ──

── ¡NO! ── Sirius se adelanto hacia ella tratando de cubrirla de Malfoy ── ¡Ella es mía! ¡MÍA! ¡SOLO MÍAA! ── La abrazo a su cuerpo, ella por primera ves tuvo miedo de él ── No me la quitaras ── dijo fuerte manteniendo su agarre ── No te lo permitiré, ¡No me quitaras o través lo que es mío! ── se giro hacia Malfoy, manteniendo aún abrazada a la castaña y apunto firme su varita.

── ¡Sheila, nunca fue tuya! ── Hermione contuvo el aliento, estaban peleando por una mujer.

── Te matare ── sonrió sínico, Sirius ── Yo te matare al igual que lo hice con ella por traicionarme ── La castaña sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Sirius había sido capaz de asesinar a alguien.

── ¡Maldito infeliz! ── Su labio tembló ante las palabras dicha, la furia contenida era mucha

── ¿Sabes que fue lo ultimo que dijo? ── pregunto el animago ── ¿No? ── interrogo con burla, recorrió con su varita el cuello de la castaña ── Tú nombre ── Hermione miro directamente a Malfoy, sintió lastima por él, pero se sentía sucia, ella se había enamorado de un asqueroso animal

── Déjame ir ── interrumpió ella de pronto, sus mano temblaban al igual que su cuerpo

── Esto es entre nosotros, Black ──

── Tú maldito infeliz ── lo señalo con su varita ── Ideaste todo esto ¿No? ── cuestiona

── ¿Me utilizaron? ── interroga la castaña

── Él lo hizo ── acusa el animago ── Quería que yo sufriera al verte casada con él, quería que yo sufriera como él lo hizo cuando, Sheila murió ── la esta mirando directamente a los ojos

── _Tú la mataste_ ── susurra la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos, Sirius asiente en afirmativa ── ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ──

── NOO ── Grito fuertemente ── Malfoy es el responsable, él se le metió por los ojos, yo la quería para mí y sé muy bien que ya me fuera aceptado ── acaricia el rostro de Hermione ── Pero ese infeliz ── señalo a Draco, sin ni siquiera verlo ── Se interpuso, no fue mi culpa, él la mato ── La castaña cerro los ojos con fuerza.

── ¡Desgraciadooo! La pagaras, lo juro te hare llorar sangre──

── ¿Pero que crees, Draco? Tú no mataste a Hermione, tuviste su vida entre tus manos y no la mataste ── El rubio sonríe cómplice ladea su rostro hacia un lado y rasca la comisura de sus labios, podía estar consumiéndose de rabia y dolor pero al igual que su tío, por sus venas corría sangre de psicópata

── Yo no soy una basura como tú ── la mira directamente a ella ── No tuve necesidad de obligarla estar conmigo, ella simplemente así lo decidió, Sheila, Granger… ──

── ¡NO LAS COMPARES! ── Grito Sirius ── Son muy distintas ── hablo más calmado

── Claro que lo son, Sheila descubrió a tiempo el maldito que eras, Granger decidió salvarte de la cárcel pero no lo hará de la muerte ──

…..

_Tres años atrás, pasado: _

_Hacia frio en Londres mágico, la mayoría de los brujos no salían de sus casas sin tener una túnica de cálida y que cubriera bien sus cuerpos, Draco Malfoy era uno de esos, a penas se estaba recuperando emocionalmente de todo lo vivido en la guerra sentía culpa interna por tantas muertes, ocultaba la mirada de las personas que lo miraban fijamente culpándolo sin palabras de todo lo sucedido, entro al bar "Las tres escobas", camino rápidamente hacia una de las mesas más alejadas y la única disponible, tomo asiento a la misma ves que una castaña de ojos azules lo hacia. _

_── Yo llegue primero ── informo él, tratando de no mantener contacto visual _

_── No hay más mesas ── respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia y llamando al mesero _

_── No es mi problema ── esta ves la miro fijamente a la cara, ella sonrió con naturalidad _

_── Eres un amargado ¿Sabias? ── _

_── No te incumbe ── fue grosero tratando que ella abandonara la mesa _

_── Solo voy a tomar un café, pronto vendrá un amigo por mi ── _

_── Que sea rápido ── Ella levanto ambas cejas incrédula _

_── ¿Disculpa? ── cuestiono ofendida _

_── ¡Sheila! ── llamaron, el rubio entre cerro los ojos reconoció a la perfección esa vos _

_── Por acá, Sirius ── agito su mano para que él diera con ella _

_── Genial, ¿nos vamos ya? ── Cuestiono él ── ¿Draco? ── el rubio hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a su familiar se levanto de la mesa _

_── Ella acaba de pedir será mejor que la acompañes ── se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar _

_── Hey rubio ── escucho que lo llamaban y se detuvo ── Gracias ── ladeo el rostro hacia un lado observando a la castaña, le sonrió de lado y se marcho. _

_…_

_No dejaba de pensar aquella muchacha del bar que Sirius, conocía era respondona, tenia un carácter fresco y bromeo con él sin juzgarlo, miro fijamente a sus padres quienes se encontraban frente a él. _

_── Necesito que me enseñes más ── pidió de pronto dirigiéndose hacia su padre _

_── ¿Qué? ── _

_── Hacer negocios, hacerme cargo de las empresas, necesito saber más de lo que me enseñan en esa ridícula faculta ── Su padre sonrió, Draco por fin estaba tomándole el gusto a los negocios y se convertiría en un gran empresario _

…..

_Se dirigió al ministerio necesitaba entregar unos papeles de suma importancia, miro impaciente esperando el elevador con su zapato hacia un sonido de apuro, mientras que con su mano revisaba lo botones de su camisa. _

_── Además de petulante, grosero e impaciente ── se giro al escuchar la frase _

_── Tú de nuevo ── se lamento _

_── Así es rubio, yo de nuevo ── Sheila, acomodo su cabello, Draco rodo los ojos en gesto fastidioso ── Tratare de no opacarte si vienes por el empleo ── el rubio rio sínicamente_

_── No necesito un trabajo, al menos no aquí ── _

_── Te me pareces ha alguien pero aún no encuentro a quien ── _

_── Déjamelo hacértelo más fácil ── se giro hacia ella ── Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de …_

_── Lucios Malfoy y… ── _

_── Narcissa Black ── completo Draco, ella sonrió_

_── Así que eres familia de Sirius ── _

_── Digamos que parientes ── _

_── Sheila, ¿Cómo estas? ── El animago hace su aparición, Draco mira incomodo la escena del abrazo mientras espera el bendito elevador ── ¿Qué tal tú día, Draco? ── _

_── No es de tú incumbencia, Black ── responde al mismo instante que llega el elevador y él sube ha este, Sheila y Sirius intercambian una mirada interrogativa. _

_── ¿Qué tal si te invito ha comer esta noche? ── propone el animago _

_── ¿Cómo amigos? ── _

_── Quisiera que fuera como algo más ── _

_── Sirius, ya te lo he dicho, lo siento pero eres muy mayor para mi, no quiero que sigas confundiendo mi amistad ── ella no espera respuestas ni más frases solo continua su camino, él mira su caminar como fiera casando su presa. _

_── Vas hacer mía, o te costara la vida si te enredas con otro ── Sus palabras salieron en amenazas falsas, pero bien es de decir que la magnitud de las palabras trasciende a la realidad, él se había enamorado de aquella joven de dulces fraccione y no iba a permitir que otra la tuviera. _

_….._

_Las semanas y meses pasaron trayendo consigo el mes de febrero, en una fiesta de navideña Draco, se entero de la procedencia de Sheila Taylor, hija de unos conocidos de sus padre la amistad con la susodicha fue casi natural incluso obvio su pasado, trato de ser una nueva persona y lo estaba logrando, no paso mucho tiempo en el que salió a floto su relación amorosa con Sheila, cosa que disgusto a muchos incluyendo a Sirius, fue una tarde en especial donde se realizaría la fiesta de compromiso de ambos, su madre insistió en incluir a su familia y él, no muy de acuerdo acepto. Entro a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, sonrió anchamente al ver a su futura esposa con un vestido de seda _

_── Te ves hermosa ── Ella sonrió al escucharlo _

_── No es la ropa ── él la miro fijamente, ella siempre tenia una metáfora para todo ── Es la felicidad que siento ── camino hasta él ── Gracias ── _

_── ¿Por qué? ── _

_── Porque eso te lo debo a ti ── beso ligeramente los labios de quien iba a ser su esposo ── ¿Uno o dos? ── interrogo _

_── ¿Uno o dos, que? ── _

_── Hijos, es obvio Draco, más de allí no, al menos que fueran trillizos ── él rio ante las locuras de ella _

_── Dos ── respondió mientras se apoderaba de su boca , el estruendo se hizo presente separando ha ambos jóvenes _

_── Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más ese par de tortolos ── rio Sirius, con sorna_

_ ── Vete ── ordeno Sheila, adelantando su paso, Draco detuvo su caminar _

_── ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? ── _

_── Vine por lo que es mío, Draco ── _

_── Yo nunca he sido tuya ── reto la castaña, Sirius rio por lo debajo _

_── Si no eres mía no serás de nadie ¡Expelliarmus! ── Los jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse Draco, salió volando por los aires hasta chocar con la pared, Sheila grito aterrorizada, de pronto su cintura se vio presa por unas manos, Sirius tapo su boca ── Te acompañare a tú muerte ── susurro en su oído antes de desaparecer con ella. _

_…_

Tres años Después:

En los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, ya se encuentran muchos de los invitados esperando el momento de la ceremonia, Harry Potter toma asiento en una de las primeras filas al lado de su esposa, Ginny sin embargo observa con detalle cada una de las decoraciones, sus ojos viajan de pronto a la figura de Narcissa Malfoy, al lado de una señora regordeta que tiene entre sus brazos a un niño rubio, se levanta de su asiento bajo la mirada fija de su esposo y camina hasta la señora que tiene el bebe aprovechando el hecho de que Narcissa, se ha alejado, estira su mano esperando poder acariciar al bebe

── Ni se te ocurra, tocar a mi nieto ── la vos de la señora Malfoy, la sobre salta, se mantienen la mirada durante algunos segundos

── Es mi hijo ── responde en tono bajo

── Mi nieto podrá llevar tú sangre, pero no es tú hijo aléjate de nosotros o si no en este instante acabo con tú matrimonio ── amenazo

── No seria capaz de armar un alboroto ──

── No me desafíes niña, por lo que amo soy capaz de todo ── Ginny retrocedió un paso por impresión, se dio la vuelta y decidió irse a sentar de nuevo ── Que no se le acerque a mi nieto o te costara tú trabajo ── amenazo a la empleada ── Voy a ver porque Draco, tarda tanto ── Camino rumbo a la mansión subió las escaleras y se dirigió por el largo pasillo, escucho los gritos provenientes de la habitación donde su futura yerna se encontraba, corrió prácticamente hasta esa abrió la puerta y del asombro tapo su boca

── Claro que lo son, Sheila descubrió a tiempo el maldito que eras, Granger decidió salvarte de la cárcel pero no lo hará de la muerte ── El rubio lo apunto con la varita ── Avadra Kadav…. ──

── ¡Draco, no! ── Narcissa se adelanto ── No lo mates, no manches tú manos ──

── Él la mato, merece morir ── no le dio la cara su madre solo apuntaba a su objetivo

── No hijo, Sheila esta viva ── confeso la mujer, Draco se giro con violencia a su madre dejo caer su brazo tendido, Sirius avanzo unos pasos hacia los presentes soltando a Hermione, él estaba seguro que la había asesinado.

* * *

**Disculpen el retraso, se lo que había prometido pero tuve muchas ideas encontradas cuando iba por la mitad del capitulo, borre, escribí volví a borrar y escribir hasta que quedara algo de mi gusto. **

**Creo que ha quedado en claro el motivo por el cual Draco, quiere hundir a Sirius ¿NO? , y la muerta no esta muerta, Narcissa tendrá mucho que explicar. **


	13. ¿Estas dispuesta?

…

_"Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo XIII

── No hijo, Sheila esta viva ── confeso la mujer, Draco se giro con violencia a su madre dejo caer su brazo tendido, Sirius avanzo unos pasos hacia los presentes soltando a Hermione, él estaba seguro de haberla asesinado.

…

_Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza miro en su alrededor encontrándose solo en la habitación donde Sheila, se estaba arreglando recordó rápidamente todo, salió corriendo del cuarto necesitaba ayudaba, bajo las escaleras hacia el living los invitados lo observaban con rareza _

_── ¡Sheila! ── Grito en un escaso intento de creer que todo era mentira, el señor Jonh Taylor, padre de Sheila, se acerco hasta rápidamente acompañado por su mujer _

_── ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ── interrogo, se desespero al no recibir respuestas tomo al rubio por el saco con fuerza ── ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ── exigió respuestas _

_── Se la llevo ── respondió soltándose de su agarre ── Hay que buscarla, le puede hacer daño ── se estaba frustrando en si mismo _

_── ¿Quién? ¿Quién se la llevo? ── _

_── ¡Sirius!, Sirius, se la llevo ── se recostó de la pared al momento que vio atreves del ventanal la figura de Sirius, con un objeto entre sus manos corrió con fuerza hacia el patio, al salir no lo encontró pero pudo divisar en el césped lo que era un anillo, se dejo caer de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza cuando diviso sangre en el anillo de compromiso de las castaña ── ¡SHEILAAA! ── se desgarro la garganta ante el dolor. _

_….._

── ¿Qué has dicho madre? ── la cuestiono inquiridoramente con la mirada, la mujer desvió su vista al suelo con rapidez guio su mano hasta su varita

── ¡Confundus! ── conjuro calmadamente hacia Sirius, chasco sus dedos y al momento aparecieron dos elfos domésticos ── Ya saben que hacer con él ── las criaturas asintieron caminaron hasta el animago y desaparecieron con él ── ¿Quieres respuestas? ──

── ¡Es obvio madre! ── apretó entre sus manos la varita con mucha fuerza

── Cásate ── pronuncio tranquilamente ── Cásate y yo te digo todo lo que sé ── Camino hasta llegar al lado de Hermione, se acuclillo frente a ella ── ¿Estas bien? ── cuestiono la castaña negó con lagrimas aún cayendo ── ¿Quieres que llame a tú madre? ── quiso ser amable y razonable, no conocía muy aquella chica solo lo superficial de ella, que era la heroína del mundo mágico y que pronto se casaría con su hijo, Draco respiro profundamente trato de hablar pero le fue imposible ── Quédate con ella ── ordeno ayudándola a levantarse, tendió su mano hacia el rubio ── Apresúrate ── él bajo la cara y obedeció llego hasta ella, escucho la puerta cerrarse, cerro con fuerza sus manos aprisionando la mano de la castaña

── Lo siento ── susurro ella con un nudo de lagrimas ── Por favor ── rogo ── Yo no tengo nada que ver, mi error fue enamorarme de un ser des… ── la jalo con rudeza a él y la abrazo fuertemente tardo unos segundos en responderle el abrazo y cuando lo sintió convulsionar sobre su hombro sus piernas fallaron al igual que las de él, ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas, ella había caído en un juego sucio por parte de ambos y lo peor de todo es que su corazón se enredo en un sexo casual, Draco sin embrago sintió un frio recorrer lo que él creía hace tiempo se había trasformado en piedra, su corazón, Sheila estaba viva, la mujer de quien se había enamorado estaba viva. Le detallo la espalda a la castaña, el blanco pulcro de su vestido beso su hombro y se alejo de ella, busco su mano aún sin verle la cara, cuando encontró su dedo anular y retiro la alianza de oro blanco levanto la mirada.

── Eres libre ── pronuncio calmadamente, la ayudo a ponerse de pie cuando él lo estuvo, ella lo miro fijamente

── Gracias ── susurro él hizo una mueca con sus labios, la miro darle la espalda y caminar hasta la salida, quería respuestas, quería que su madre hablara pero no podía aprisionarla a él, ella le sonrió por ultima ves y él hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa rota, se levanto del piso en su garganta se formo un nudo y la rabia apareció en él, arremetió contra la vestidura de la cama dejándose caer nuevamente abrazado a un puño de sabanas, tenia años tratando de vengar la muerte de quien una ves amo.

….

Harry, miro en varias direcciones su esposa había salido hace ya más de quince minutos al baño y no había regresado, se estaba comenzado a estresar un poco se levanto de su asiento, y camino un poco admirando las decoraciones, un grupo de pequeños corrían alegremente jugando entre ellos uno en especial choco con la pierna del azabache cayendo al suelo, Harry inmediatamente se agacho recogiendo al pequeño y cargándolo, el niño observo con desconfianza momentáneamente

── ¿Estas bien? ── le pregunto, el niño asintió regalándole una sonrisa a la cual él correspondió, se le hacia tan graciosamente familiar ese pequeño ── ¿Cómo te llamas? ── le cuestiono, el pequeño dudo nuevamente no sabia si responderle

── _Dames _ ── Respondió, Harry se extraño pensó por un segundo que había oído mal o interpretado erróneamente

── ¿James? ── le cuestiono tratando de confirmar

── _Shi_ ── respondió nuevamente el bebe, en la garganta de Harry, se formo un gran nudo

── ¡James! ── llamo Pansy, buscando a su hijo entre la gente, Harry se volteo al reconocer el nombre del pequeño ── ¿Harry? ── El susto la invadió

── ¡Mami! ── identifico rápidamente el pequeño con emoción, Harry analizo la situación respiro profundamente

── El juego se ha terminado, Parkinson ── sentencio aún con el bebe en brazos.

….

Hermione bajo rápidamente las escaleras necesitaba salir de esa casa en ese mismo, llego al living y escucho voces fuertes alguien estaba discutiendo, no le dio importancia al momento solo cuando escucho el sonido de un llanto para su marcha, camino despacio y se recostó de un umbral y pudo apreciar la figura regordeta de la nana de Scorpius, y una melena rojiza

── _¿Ginny? _── Cuestiono en un susurro, agudizo su oído para tratar de escuchar mejor la discusión de ambas mujeres

── ¡Te exijo, que me lo entregues! ── pidió colérica la pelirroja

── Lo siento señora Potter, no `puedo hacerlo ──

── ¡Claro que si! ── se acerco hasta ellos ── Scorpius, es mi hijo ── confeso, Hermione avanzo hacia la mujeres

── ¿Qué has dicho? ── interrogo la castaña, Ginny se giro con violencia dándole el frente a Hermione, su boca se abrió en repetidas ocasiones luego pareció recuperar confianza en si misma

── Lo que has oído Hermione, ¿O es que acaso tú querido prometido no te lo dijo? ── trato de burlarse, la castaña levanto una ceja en incredulidad

── ¿Harry, lo sabe? ──

── Por supuesto que no, Hermione, casi nadie lo sabe ── se acerco a la castaña ── Por eso no permitiré que te quedes con mi hijo ──

── ¿Qué estas diciendo? ──

── No te hagas la imbécil conmigo ── soltó retorcidamente ── Se que te casaras porque así lo quieres, quieres quedarte con mi hijo, pero primero escúchame bien, primero yo te mato ──

── Tú no amenazas a nadie, no tienes derecho ── Draco, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con tal espectáculo.

── _Draco _── susurro con recelo interno al verlo, Hermione contuvo el aliento momentáneamente.

── ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ── cuestiono la castaña dirigiéndose al rubio, él la miro directamente ── Merecía saberlo ── callo abruptamente al darse cuenta de la manera en le hablo, él la observo asombrado unos escasos segundos, ¿Acaso le estaba exigiendo explicaciones?, Ginny rio escandalosamente.

── ¿De verdad? ── pregunto la pelirroja ── De verdad, ¿crees que merecías saberlo? ── interrogo borrando completamente los rastros burlones de sus fracciones ── No te creas muy importante Hermione, tú y yo jamás lo seremos, ¡JAMÁS! ── Grito harta mirando fijamente al rubio ── Para él siempre estará esa mujercita, esa muerta ── Draco dio un paso al frente dispuesto a irse contra ella, Hermione detuvo su hombro le hizo señas con la cabeza a la niñera para que huyera con el bebe, el cristal chocando contra el suelo fue el sonido que se hizo presente al inicio de las escaleras todos desviaron su vista hasta ellas, Draco avanzo varios pasos tratando de mantener sus nervios firmes pero le fue imposible ── ¿Quién eres tú? ── interrogo la pelirroja.

── Mucho gusto, Ginevra ── saludo la mujer cortésmente bajando las escaleras ── Yo soy Sheila Taylor ── Ginny sonrió nerviosa

── No es posible tú estas muerta ── refuto la pelirroja ── ¿Cómo es que..? ──

── Hay muchas cosas que no tienen explicaciones lógicas querida, y esta es una de ella ── finalizo hasta llegar a Draco ── ¿Qué te parece, Draco?, tus tres mujeres frente a ti ── exhorto con sarcasmo, este trato de caminar hacia ella pero Hermione, se lo impidió postrándose frente a él y abrazándolo por los hombros, podía entender fácilmente lo que era una traición amorosa o que alguien simplemente no fuese lo que aparentaba.

── Suéltame ── le pidió

── No ── se negó ella ── No hasta que te tranquilices ── Bajo su mirada, sus esferas grises penetraron los marrones de ella, y en un intercambio de miradas y lenguaje mudo entre amantes las manos de ella se deslizaron a lo largo de sus hombros, el semblante calmado de Sheila había desaparecido al ver la escena

── Tenemos que hablar ── Draco se dirigió a Sheila

── No ahora amor, no frente a ellas ── el corazón de Hermione se oprimió al escuchar la oración ── Se que tienes que saber muchas cosas pero no ahora Draco ──

── ¡Acabaste con mi vida Sheila!, y te atreves a pedir tiempo para explicarme ── Miro a Hermione ── ¿Estas dispuesta? ── pregunto y ella asintió caminando hasta él y estirando su mano, Draco guió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su traje sacando el anillo de compromiso colocándolo nuevamente en el dedo de Hermione, si Sheila quería jugar él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle las nuevas reglas del juego.

* * *

**Hola, queridos míos disculpen el retraso pero mi estado no era muy bueno últimamente en diciembre pasaran muchas cosas buenas y malas, inclusive tuve que renunciar a un reto llamado "Amor de telenovela" pero acá estoy nuevamente y con mejores ideas. Pongan atención al apodo que me tienen mis parientes "DESTINO FINAL" jajjaja es muy gracioso ellos dicen que todo me sucede a mí, que si no tuvieran pruebas de lo que sucede no lo creyeran. **


	14. Pitufa roja

…

_"Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo XIV

Solo unos cuantos pasos dieron antes de que el grito de Sheila, los detuviera por completo había solo una rozan para Draco, de todo eso que estaba sucediendo ella había simplemente jugado con él, Ginevra rio fuertemente pasando por el lado de ambos y saliendo del loving.

── No puedes hacerme esto ── Sheila, se postro frente a ellos ── ¡No puedes hacer esto, Draco! ── exhorto, Draco sonrió sutilmente de lado

── ¿Hacerte que? ── interrogo ── Disculpa, Sheila tú para mí estas muerta, vamos siéntete orgullosa de tu actuación y de tantos años de silencio, has logrado tu objetivo ── Ella lo miro incrédula, Draco trato de continuar su camino pero Hermione, esta ves lo detuvo

── Debes salir tú primero, es tradición ── él la observo fijamente y asintió en afirmativa

── Le avisare a mi madre para que tu padre venga por ti ── fue lo ultimo que dijo para abandonar la estancia, la castaña respiro profundamente dándose fuerza así misma y se giro enfrentando a Sheila

── Escúchame muy bien ── Animo su voz para que su tono fuera mucho más fuerte ── No sé exactamente lo que sucedió contigo, y no quiero saberlo pero aléjate de Draco ── Sheila rio descaradamente

── ¿Te atreves amenazarme muchachita? ── interrogo, Hermione ladeo su rostro

── Digamos, Sheila que voy a ser yo quien llevara el apellido Malfoy, en su nombre que soy yo quien va estar bajo las sabanas con él, esta misma noche y que soy yo la que es ahora mismo es su presente ── finalizo sellando sus labios con una sonrisa sarcástica nada típico en ella, una de las niñas de servicios llego hasta ellas con el buque se lo entrego a Hermione, en el mismo momento en el que su padre entraba por ella

── ¿Estas segura? ── cuestiono el señor

── No había estado más segura en mi vida ── respondió ella tomando el brazo de su padre, no supo muy bien lo que hizo solo tenia claro una cosa con ella no jugarían de nuevo .

Pansy, observo la escena con mucha cautela su hijo estaba en los brazos de Harry, de su padre no dudo en avanzar hacia ellos a pesar de escuchar la frase de Harry.

── Dame a mi hijo ── le pidió estirando los brazos, el pequeño no entendió muy bien por que sintió la necesidad de aferrase a ese señor que para él era un completo desconocido, las lagrimas retenidas por la morena salieron rápidamente de sus cuencas ── ¡MAMÁ! ── Grito, la señora Parkinson, no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos y había observado toda la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos, se acerco hasta ellos específicamente hasta Harry

── Ven, James ── le pidió al pequeño ── El abuelo quiere darte unos dulces ── el niño quien había enterrado su cara en el pecho del azabache levanto su cabeza y sonrió anchamente

── ¡Sii! ── estiro su brazos, su abuela lo cargo y comenzó a caminar ── Chao senor ── se despidió agitando su manita, Pansy trato de huir por la dirección contraria aprovechando el momento que Harry, estaba tan distraído.

── ¡No! ── negó Harry, tomando con fuerza por la muñeca ── ¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques! ── exigió

── ¿Explicar que? ── Su vos se altero ── ¿Qué quieres que te explique? Tú fuiste quien me pidió tiempo, quien me pidió espacio y te lo di ──

── Nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada ── Pansy sonrió sarcásticamente

── ¿Merecías saberlo? ──

── Yo soy su padre ──

── ¡No! ── Chillo ella ── Tú a mi hijo no te acercas, ¡Porque es mi hijo, Potter! ¡Mi hijo! ──

── ¡No escúchame muy bien! ── Él se acerco todo lo posible a ella ── Me negaste verlo crecer, escucharlo decir sus primeras palabras ahora que lo encontré, que se que existe no te permitiré que lo alejes de m….. ──

── ¡No escúchame tú a mí, Potter! ── Aumento él tono de su voz, su hijo nadie se lo quitaría y ella estaba dispuesta a defenderlo como la víbora que era ── ¡Cuando tú decidiste buscar ha alguien indicada por formar una familia no pensaste en mí! ¡No claro que no! Pensaste en la menor de los Weasley, nunca dejaste de visitarlos, y no me pude negar a eso ¿Pues quien era yo no?, nadie en tu vida yo era nadie ──

── ¡ERES TODO EN MI VIDA! ── Grito

── Vuelve a repetir eso ── pidió Ginevra, llegando hasta ellos ── ¡Repite eso, porque al parecer no alcance a escuchar muy bien! ── Exigió, Harry rasco su cabeza con frustración Pansy, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Ginny, la tomo de la muñeca

── ¡Suéltame! ── Arremetió la pelinegra aumentando su tono

── ¿Tienes algo con ella, Potter? ── Interrogo con rabia ── ¡Respóndeme te lo exijo! ──

── Vamos, Potter respóndele a tú esposa la pregunta es muy fácil ── Animo Pansy

── ¡Tú te callas! ── Chillo Ginny

── ¡Tú a mi no me mandas a callar pitufa roja! ── Advirtió Pansy, Harry giro su rostro disimuladamente sonriendo anchamente, las palabras de la pelinegra le causaron cierta gracia

── Disculpen ── Una de la mucamas llego hasta ellos ── La boda esta por comenzar, si son tan amables de tomar asiento ── Pidió con cortesía, la ex Slytherin huyo rápidamente aprovechando el momento, no por miedo, mejor dicho no por miedo hacia ello si no hacia su hijo no quería exponerlo con esa mujercita por que algo si tenia claro.

── Comadreja aunque se vestida de seda.. ──

── Comadreja se queda ── Completo Blaise, llegándole por la espalda ── ¿Así que hablando sola ¿ ── interrogo con burla

── Calla Blaise, que no estoy de humor para tus malas bromas ──

── Vamos Pansy, deja ese humor de ogros aprende a Draco, hoy se nos casa ese psicópata, deberías seguir su ejemplo ── aconsejo

── Un marido no resolverá mis problemas ── argumento la chica

── Pues bien si un hombre no te satisface, ¿Qué te parece si montamos una especie de aren?, pero en ves de muchas mujeres serán hombres ── propuso sínicamente, Pansy golpeo ligeramente su hombro, Blaise nunca cambiaria

── Mejor tomemos asientos en primera fila para observar cuando, Malfoy se eche la soga al cuello ── Blaise asintió caminando con ella hasta la primera fila de sillas, ambos sonriendo sarcásticamente observando al rubio al pie del altar, fue solo cuestión de segundos cuando la tradicional música comenzó a sonar, los invitados se pusieron de pie y entre las dos columnas de sillas, avanzo la castaña con los ojos empañados no de lagrimas, si no de rabia, su padre apretó fuertemente su mano para hacerla reaccionar e indicarle que ya habían llegado a su destino, ella le regalo una sonrisa dulce y mientras observaba a su madre, pudo divisar a Sheila, al final de las columnas con las manos convertidas en puños y los labios apretados avanzo hacia Draco, y cuando él tomo su mano, hay comprendió que no había marcha atrás.


	15. Déjame matarlo

…

_"Juego Sucio"_

**….**

**Capitulo XV**

…..

Quizás no todo era tan malo si lo mira de otra perspectiva casarse con Draco Malfoy, para vengarse de Sirius Black. No será tan malo puede llegar hacer alentador que esta vez ella tomara la iniciativa de casarse y si esa tal Sheila, quería entrometerse nuevamente en el juego ella le iba a mostrar las nuevas fichas de la partida.

Extendió la mano y en su dedo anular una alcolla fue puesta, espero toda la ceremonia el grito de la pelirroja o de Sheila, pero esta ultima siempre permaneció escondida tras la sombras como debió quedarse, cuando la fiesta de la ceremonia dio inicio, la castaña arrastro a la casa a Malfoy.

── ¿Dónde esta? ── Interrogo el rubio la miro irritado momentáneamente pero camino hasta la cocina con ella atrás abrió una puerta que parecía ser una especie de sótano pero en eso se equivoco eran las mazmorras de la mansión, él hizo una ademan para que ella se adentrara la castaña busco en la penumbra la mano de Draco, y la sujeto fuertemente caminaron hasta la única luz encendida que había en la oscuridad, mantuvo la vista firme cuando lo miro cabeceando amarrado en una silla con desconcierto total, avanzo hacia él Draco, la detuvo por el antebrazo ella se giro enfrentando sus miradas no estaba dispuesta a detenerse jalo con fuerza su brazo y llego hasta el animago con la frente en alto ── Hola, Sirius ── Una pequeña sonrisa que disfrazaba su resentimiento se dibujo en sus labios ── Creo que me debes varias explicaciones ── Él animago levanto la mirada topando sus esferas plata en las marrones de Hermione.

── No te cases ── Rogo sin animo alguno su voz parecía no tener fuerza, la castaña rio amargamente

── Muy tarde para tu petición Sirius, mira ── levanto su mano izquierda mostrando la alianza de bodas ── Ya lo hice, ya me case ── trato de burlarse de él pero no pudo por más que quiso retener el llanto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ── ¡MATASTE A UNA MUJER! ── Grito sin control ── ¡O al menos eso pensaste! ── analizo sus palabras ── ¿Por qué, Sirius? ¿Por qué me parezco a ella? Por eso, por eso te metiste conmigo ¡DIMELO! ── Exigió Draco, se matuvo en la entrada a la celda no pensaba entrometerse al menos no ahora él había conseguido parte de su venganza quitarle a Sirius Black, a quien en esos momento amaba y lograr que esa persona lo odiara.

── Lo siento ── Se disculpo el hombro y ella callo ante las palabras tan sencillas de él que buscaban un perdón de su parte.

── ¡No digas lo siento! ── Exclamo ── ¡Tú y yo sabemos que mientes! ── se llevo ambas manos a la cara limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

── Hermione y…. ──

── ¡CALLATE! ── Interrumpió su argumento con un grito ── ¡No más, Sirius! ¡No más mentiras! ──

── ¡No, no fue mi culpa fue la de él! ──

── ¿Él me enamoro? ¿Fue él acaso quien me seducía? No verdad ── respondió a sus mismas preguntas ── De lo único que Draco Malfoy, es culpable es de tener a una basura como familia ha aquel que capaz de matar a la mujer que amaba ── Camino hasta el rubio quien la miraba con asombro saco del bolsillo de su traje la varita en un descuido ── Y yo hare lo que él no hizo ── Enfatizo apunta a Sirius, con la varita sus manos temblaban, Draco se posiciono tras ella tomo su mano firme y trato de bajarla ── ¡No! ── se negó rotundamente ── Déjame matar a este infeliz por favor ── Rogo con la voz amortiguada

── No ── Draco, puso autoridad en su voz ── No te permitiré que manchas tus manos ── Logro bajar su brazo firme le quito la varita y la guardo rápidamente porque todas la fuerzas que ella había reunido durante la ceremonia para matar a Sirius Black, se le acabaron dejándola desmoronarse en los brazos de Draco, quien la cargo sacando de allí y subiéndola hasta su habitación la recostó en la cama y cuando quiso levantarse ella se lo impidió abrazándose a él, el rubio cerro los ojos correspondiendo al mismo las cosas había cambiado totalmente se había casado con el único pensamiento de tener respuestas de lo que realmente había sucedido con Sheila, pero estaba hay abrazando a su esposa sintiéndola convulsionar entre sus brazos y acariciando su pelo.

── Soy yo el culpable ── Hablo él de pronto ── Soy yo quien inicio todo esto, quien te esta haciendo sufrir ── ella pareció calmar su llanto pero seguía aferrada a la espalda del rubio ── Quise vengarme de Sirius y Ginevra, pero todo me ha salido mal Sheila, resulto viva y aquí estoy yo abrazando a quien para mí fue mi instrumento de venganza ── recalco sus palabras ── Te entiendo si me odias mejor dicho entendería si tu odio hacia mí incrementara ── Se separo de ella, la castaña cedió soltando su abrazo él se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida cuando sus dedos tocaron el picaporte de la puerta sintió unos pasos detrás de él, giro su cuello con sumo cuidado y la observo caminando hasta él deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de sus cuerpos.

── Sabía que esperar de ti, yo acepte ser tu instrumento por el amor que creía sentir hacia esa basura ── Sus ojos anhelantes se llenaron de sinceridad ── Yo te seguí tú solamente reescribiste mi futuro cuando tus labios tocaron los míos, cuando tus manos desnudaron mi cuerpo, _cuando me hiciste tuya_ ── Ese susurro apacible que escapo de sus labios le robo un gran aliento a Draco, la miro sorprendido no creyendo en sus palabras pero su mirada le daba tanto crédito, tanta verdad que era imposible dudar.

── ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ── cuestiono ── Que sientes algo por mí ── se respondió sin gota de sarcasmo mirándola directamente a los ojos, la castaña se dio vuelta tratando de contener el aliento pero las manos del rubio se apoderaron del vientre de la chica y poso la cara en el hueco de su cuello ── Granger, dime que no es deseo por sentirte mía nuevamente ──

── Y si lo es ── dudo de sus palabras ── Y si es deseo y no un sentimiento más fuerte ── él la abrazo más fuerte hundiendo sus dedos en el vientre de ella atreves de la tela

── Déjame saberlo yo también quiero saber que sentiste cuando mis dedos recorrieron tu piel, yo también quiero saber que sintió tu corazón ── Una de sus mano escapo hasta el seno de la chica ── Yo también quiero percibirte en todos los sentidos, quiero que seas mía nuevamente no quiero sexo ── Aclaro girándola y mirándola a los ojos ── Quiero hacerte el amor ── Cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro besando la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

**Me sorprendió la manera en que Draco, la trato mi imaginación juega con mis emociones.**


	16. La verdad

_"Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo XVI

Era aquello muy necesario entonces que él le estuviera diciendo todo aquello, su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo cuando él dijo que quería sentir todo eso que ella sintió cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez ¿Y que sintió?, deseo mucho deseo, lo abrazo a ella aun sin que sus labios se basaran refugio su cara nuevamente en su pecho, por un momento se sintió asqueada al pensar que ella pudo haberse entregado a Sirius, más en cambio hay estaba ese hombre a quien una vez ella odio tanto pidiéndole hacerle el amor.

── _Quiero que me hagas tuya_ ── El susurro acaricio los labios del rubio quien se inclino solo un poco para atrapar su boca y acariciar su espalda llegando hasta la cremallera del vestido tirándola fuertemente hasta que cedió por completo y el vestido callo a sus pies, hundió sus dedos en la piel de la espalda quería marcarla hacerla suya, hacerla completamente su mujer porque eso era lo que ella significaba nuevamente para él su mujer y la madre de su hija, la cargo entre sus brazos y camino con ella hasta la cama dejándola con sumo cuidado, hizo un ademan para quitarse el saco y ella detuvo su acto apoyando sus rodillas del colchón para lograr tener una altura prudente, jalo fuerte ambas mancas y aflojo la corbata con las manos temblando, él sonrió con cautela pero sin motivos de burla se acerco a ella y besos sus labios sonoramente quería hacerla sentir única, su beso rápido llevo a uno lento que fue aflorando el deseo de sus carnes, acaricio sus piernas mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda rascando la piel en pequeños aruños que a él, no le disgustaban, cuando bajo por su cuello llagando hasta sus pechos contuvo el aliento y trago hondo, las manos del rubio jugaba con sus senos, mientras sus dientes bajaban cuidadosamente la ropa interior de la chica excitante y tortuoso momento para ella, se aferro de las sabanas cuando la lengua de él rozo su clítoris y lo succiono, llevo sus manos hasta la nuca del rubio aprisionándolo entre su parte intima, quería más de esa deliciosa sensación en su cuerpo ahogo varios gemido en lo más profundo de sus cuerdas vocales.

── _¿Quieres que continúe?_ ── Le cuestiono él sigilosamente, ella por repuesta busco sus labios bajo hasta su cuello.

── _No entiendes que quiero ser tuya_ ── él rubio se giro en la posicionando a la castaña encima, y penetrándola viendo cada una de sus fracciones cambiar ante el dolor y el deseo, acaricio su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos sintió más vigor en él con cada gemido de ella pidiendo más, más de esa locura que la obligaba a gritar su nombre sin cordura alguna y cuando ambos sintieron llegar al climax, ella se abrazo a él y en medio de la oscuridad cuando sus ojos se cerraban, cuando las respiraciones de Draco, se hacían más calmadas escucho lo imaginable.

── _Te amo mi vida_ ── Escapo de las cuerdas vocales del rubio quien se removió y la abrazo más a él, y allí comprendió que no solo se había iniciado un juego por la venganza ahora tendría que iniciar otra partida para el amor.

Harry miraba sin tabúes, ni disimulos a Pansy, quien solo ignoraba el hecho de tener en su espalda desnuda la mirada penetrante de él, Ginny se acerco hasta el azabache fijándose muy bien de sus actos pero comprendió todo cuando a los brazos de la ex Slytherin corrió un pequeño de tez blanca y ojos verdes, se giro observando a Harry, cuestionándolo con la mirada más él se limito a permanecer callado.

── ¿Es tu hijo verdad? ── Interrogo insistente acariciando su vientre

── Déjame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas ──

── ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ── Lo miro con sus ojos azules saltando de furia ── ¿CUÁNDO? ── Grito histérica llamando la atención de algunos invitados, Sirius venia hacia ellos de brazos de algunos elfos domésticos ya no había muchas personas en la reunión, Harry se alarmo y corrió hacia él.

── ¿Quién te hizo esto? ── Quiso saber, el animago tenia una tos insistente solo se apoyo en su ahijado y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desapareció con él, la pelirroja respiro profundo observo a su alrededor necesitaba huir sabia lo que se avecinaba Sirius, iba ha hablar.

Ambos magos aparecieron en la sala principal de la mansión Black, Arthur y Molly, corrieron hacia ellos viendo la situación en la que se encontraba el viejo hombre.

── ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ── Exigió saber Harry, al igual que Molly.

── _Tengo.. que … decirte algo_… ── Su vos salió ronca y muy baja

── ¡No primero hay que curarte!── Se adelanto Molly

── _¡NO! _── Se negó tomando la túnica de su ahijado ── _Tienes que saber muchas cosas _──

── ¿Qué cosas? ── Pregunto con rabia, sin saber porque su sangre comenzaba a hervir sin motivo alguno.

── _ Hermione_ ── Nombro el animago

── ¿Qué sucede con ella? ── Pregunto con interés el azabache las cabeceras de la familia Weasley, permaneció en silencio

── _Discúlpame_ ── pidió perdón con antelación, Harry lo miraba con incertidumbre ── _Yo me involucre con ella_ ── confeso, el azabache sonrió con incredulidad

── ¿Estas bromeando cierto? ── Cuestiono y él animago negó , Harry tapo su baca y revolvió su cabello con frustración ── ¡TE INVOLUCRASTE CON MI AMIGA! ── Le grito fuera de si, Sirius se mantuvo sereno, Molly bajo la cara ocultando algunas lagrimas

── _Hay más_ ──

── ¿Más? ── Interrogo con dolor ── ¿Te acostaste con ella? ── Sirius negó ante la oración ── ¿Entonces? ¡DIMELO YA! ──

── Tu esposa no esta embaraza solo finge ── lanzo la puñalada Arthur, soltó a su mujer y canino hasta el animago, Harry quedo pasmado ante las palabras de su padrino.

── ¿Qué has dicho? ── Interrogo la cabeza principal de la manada, Sirius ignoro la pregunta olímpicamente solo miraba a su ahijado quien lo detallaba sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

── ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ── Grito Molly, ahogando sus palabras en llanto ella era mujer y madre, pero sobre todo madre de esas que dan la vida por sus hijos que lo arriesgarían todo por ellos.

── ¡Es verdad! ── Interpuso el hombre ── Pero no es todo, ella si tiene un hijo ── Molly camino hasta Él pero Arthur, fue más rápido lo tomo por la túnica levantándolo del suelo.

── ¡No digas tonterías! ──

── Tú hija Arthur, tuvo un hijo con Draco Malfoy ── El nombre quedo resonando en la sala, Arthur soltó al animago, Molly callo en el sofá ella había encontrado una foto de un bebe rubio debajo de la cama de su hija, tomo una bocada de aire tratando de tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

La pelirroja corrió al interior de la mansión entrando sigilosamente ella subiendo las escaleras sin que nadie la viera, abrió puerta tras puerta hasta que por fin entro a la indicada, llego hasta la cuna y observo al pequeño con gran anhelo acaricio su mejilla cuidadosamente.

── Hola bebe tu madre ha venido por ti para irnos muy lejos ── Cargo al bebe entre sus brazos ── Yo te dije Hermione, que con mi hijo no te quedarías ──

* * *

**A mí en particular no me gusto este capitulo, mi imaginación no conjugo esta vez con la idea original del fics. **


	17. Una ficha menos en el juego

_"Juego Sucio"_

….

Capitulo XVII

Sheila observo toda la escena y se escurrió como serpiente detrás de la pelirroja abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar las palabras de la chica, alzo su vestido y saco la varita que escondía en su liga no iba ha permitir que esa descarada, se quedara con el bebe.

── Pon el bebe en la cuna ── Apunto a Ginevra por la espalda y hundió la punta de la varita, Ginny se sobre salto y su respiración por un momento se volvió angustiosa.

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── Cuestiono nerviosa, la castaña soltó una carcajada burlona, el bebe comenzó a removerse en los brazos de la pelirroja quien solo atino a colocarlo nuevamente en la cuna ── ¡Dime! ── Exigió, Sheila se enfureció y presiono más la varita contra su espalda.

── ¡Salgamos de acá Ginny! ── Le pidió autoritariamente

── ¡Es mi hijo no lo dejare! ──

── No seas hipócrita lo abandonaste una vez puedes hacer una segunda ── Sonrió agriamente ── Lo que buscas en vengarte ¿No es cierto? ── La pelirroja afirmo ante la pregunta ── Pues bien pelirroja hagamos las cosas bien ──

── ¿Te vengaras de Draco? ── Interrogo Ginny

── Si me vengare de él, no su hijo ── Sujeto a la pelirroja del brazo y desapareció junto con ella.

…

── ¡Es mentira! ── Grito Harry, no podía creerlo él iba a tener un hijo con Ginny, un bebe que ya tenia seis meses gestándose todo eso era puta mentira.

── No lo es Harry, yo mismo apuñale su vientre ── Molly trago hondo ── Y solo era trapo una barriga falsa que ella mantenía ── El azabache se acuclillo con lagrimas en sus ojos, no iba a tener un hijo, un hijo que tanto deseaba aunque ya era padre tenia un hijo con Pansy, y lo iba a recuperar.

….

Ginevra se vio a mitad de un bosque en la fría noche rodeada solo por oscuridad miro en dirección a Sheila, quien sonreía tétricamente jugando con la varita en sus manos, sus nervios empezaron aflorase.

── ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ── Pregunto angustiosa, Sheila avanzo hacia ella.

── Nos vengaremos ── Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa ── Mejor dicho tú me ayudaras a vengarme ── Ginny retrocedió sin éxito alguno.

── ¿Cómo? ── Le cuestiono insegura, Sheila puso su varita firma

── Con tú muerte querida, ¡Avada Kadavra! ── Conjuro asesinado a la pelirroja sonrió cínicamente de lado ── Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ginny ── Se agacho frente el cadáver y cerrojo los ojos azules de la hija menor de la manada Weasley ── Una ficha menos en el juego ── Contrarresto estirando sus piernas y caminando por el largo sendero.

El golpeteo en la puerta principal de la mansión Black, irrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los presentes, uno de los elfos fue el encargado de abrir la puerta.

── ¿Dónde esta tu amo? ── Interrogo una angustiosa Sheila, Harry al escuchar la voz se levanto del sofá

── ¿Quién es usted? ── Cuestiono amargamente, Sheila lo miro fijamente mientras que con el dorso de su mano limpio algunas lagrimas.

── No importa quien soy yo ── Respondió ella ── Su esposa ha muerto ── Informo, Molly quien se había levantado he ido tras Harry, se abrió paso entre él y miro directamente a la mujer.

── ¿Qué ha dicho? ── Pregunto con voz amortiguada ── ¿QUÉ HA DICHO? ── Su tono de voz aumento descomunalmente su pecho comenzó a convulsionar al igual que sus lagrimas a salir de sus cuencas, Harry sostuvo a su suegra por los brazos.

── Han asesinado a su hija ── Repitió la castaña con falso lamentó, Arthur se acerco a ellos con un nudo en la garganta abrazo a su mujer sosteniéndola firmemente mientras ella se desmoronaba en su pecho era tan fuerte o más que el dolor que sintió cuando murió Fred, pero que le hizo ella a la vida para que le pagara de esa forma, para que le arrancara a los seres que más amaba.

── ¡No mi niña no, Arthur! ¡Dime que Ginny esta con vida! ¡DIMELO! ── Arthur la abrazo con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza sus palabras no salían el nudo en la garganta era mucho más fuerte. ── ¡QUIERO VERLA! ── Se soltó de los brazos de su esposo ── ¿DÓNDE ESTA? ──

── En el bosque de la familia Malfoy ── Calibro aquella mujer con un toque de miseria en su voz, Sirius quien se había mantenido impetuoso ante lo ocurrido analizo la fría mirada de Sheila, avanzo hacia ella aprovechando el momento en el que Molly, parecía desvanecerse, su cabeza estaba llena de confusiones, hay estaba la mujer que él creyó matar.

── Llévame a donde esta ella ── Le pido, Harry se acerco a ellos

── ¿Cómo sabes usted que es… mi .. esposa? ── Le costo hacer esa pregunta

── Por que la vi en la boda con usted, además es casi imposible no saber sobre su vida en un mundo tan pequeño, puedo llevarlos si no me creen a donde vi el cuerpo quizás aún se encuentre con vida ── Harry la observo dudoso ante la oración.

── Sirius quédate con ella, yo les avisare a los aurores para que nos acompañen ── El animago asintió y Harry camino en dirección a su despacho.

── ¿Qué tal, Sirius? ── Se adelanto la castaña mirándolo con resentimiento ── No así mismo, no lograste matarme digamos que tu hechizo no dio en el punto clave para matarme ──

── Te apunte en el corazón ── Exhorto el animago con algo de asombro

── No vuelves a matar lo que ya esta muerto, Sirius ── Conjugo la frase con una mueca sínica

── ¿Qué eres? ── Sirius contempló los rastros delicados de la fracción de aquella mujer tan parecida a Hermione ── ¡Yo te mate tu cuerpo no tenia pulso, tú corazón no latía! ── Sheila agrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

── Los demonios de la oscuridad no morimos con simples hechizos ── Confeso la mujer, Sirius retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ── Así es Sirius, te enamoraste de un vampiro ── Mostro los colmillos en una sonrisa cómplice.

…..

Hermione se removió entre los brazos del rubio busco enredar con sus pies las piernas de él, abrió los ojos incomoda por la posición y choco de frente con el rostro del rubio quien estaba serenamente relajado, sonrió de lado ¿Cómo pudo haberlo odiado por tanto tiempo? Sencillo es que él no es ese hombre que esta durmiendo plácidamente, omitiendo el hecho de que esconde muchos secretos Draco Malfoy, es frio y testarudo, levanto su mano acariciando la mejilla de su ahora esposo, pero por él estaba sintiendo muchas cosas aunque no lo quisiera admitirlo era mucho más fuerte lo que él logro en tres días que lo que Sirius quiso levantar en años. Se arrimo más hacia él y beso sus labios ligeramente había encontrado el sentimiento más puro al lado del hombre más imperfecto del universo, al que ella algunas ves tacho como su principal enemigo.

── _Te amo bastardo_ ── Susurro cerrando los ojos, Draco abrió los suyos y formo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Para quien no halla leído, Herent quiero que sepan que seré asistente de una serie que comenzara sus grabaciones en los próximos meses.**


End file.
